


サダメの薄幸な恋人 - The star-crossed lovers of Sadame

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: They were not meant to love one another, but the bond fate had bestowed upon them was stronger than any rule and punishment.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadame originally means 'fate' and has been taken from my favourite song out of the anime series X/1999.
> 
> This piece was my contribution to the jaeho_xchange in 2012.

Unbeknownst to humankind was a parallel world consisting of the creatures humans thought to be unreal, nonexistent; products of their fantasy. They wouldn't show themselves willingly to humans and would just step into the foreign world if they really needed to. Gates connecting the two worlds existed all around the planet humans called Earth - for the others it was known as Sadame.

It was an ethereal place, with seas as blue as the cerulean sky and meadows as wide as the eye could see. Some were a carpet of verdant soft grass, others sporting colourful flowers that were as beautiful as the mystic creatures taking care of them. Trees were surrounding the meadows like a ring, the tall and proud timbers being most important for Sadame's well-being than anything else. Each tree was the home to one of the mystic creatures, the biggest and oldest one in the middle of the main forest being their castle. Sadame was not just a world, but a kingdom - a kingdom ruled by fairies.

Contrary to the popular human opinion that fairies were small creatures with glittery wings and a cheerful personality, the fairies of Sadame were about five-to-six feet tall in average and had the ability to modify their height. Their personalities, as well, weren't always cheerful. Some indeed were known to be grumpy and inclement. Humans used to equalise them with demons. But in all honesty, demons were as nonexistent as elves and nothing but phantasms. The only thing that was true about fairies were their glittery wings. They were strong, beautiful, and magnificent. And each fairy had their very own unique pair, differing in shape, size, and pattern. And like their wings, fairies differed in many ways from one another. Some were assigned for exploring the human world, others for taking care of the seas, flowers, or animals, and yet others were assigned for reproduction of the fairylike race. The royal fairy couple, of course, was the head of such decisions.

Even though Sadame was solely ruled by fairies, there was still another race left being as old as their world itself, as were the graceful fairies. This breed lived in the embrace of the night, feasting in the darkness that promised them shelter. Sun was their enemy, and blood their companion. They were known as vampires, and both the human world as well as the fairies were well advised to fear them. Throughout Sadame, there was just one rule to follow: fairies were not allowed to have contact with vampires in any way and vice versa. Vampires themselves found it outrageous to socialise with the glittery creatures and lived in their own part of Sadame that was embraced by darkness and lay in the middle of Forbidden Forest. Of course, it was only forbidden because fairies had labelled it as that. The feud between those two breeds existed as long as Sadame itself, but it was the fairies that had won over the vampires in their first and last war many thousands of years ago. Vampires still found it a shame, but even though they were as strong enough to crush a rock with their fist, they still were completely outnumbered.

Conflict between fairies and vampires arose seldom as both did not interact with the other if not needed. That was until once every four weeks in a span of six months when the moon stood high and glowed in its entity on a starry night. Vampires were obliged to appear when the fairies held their festivities of what vampires used to call a 'mating market.' For them, it was an outrageous tradition to show off the most beauteous fairies and let the common folk ensnare them until they were married off to whoever was most fitting among the wooers. Mating for fairies was an instrument to keep their race strong; for vampires, it was a sacred act. It was a rare occasion for vampires to have a successful mating leading to offspring, which was why they slipped into the world of humans to combine their flesh. More than half of the vampires living in Sadame were akin to the human race, but it was them being most successful in breeding.

Jung YunHo was one of these vampires, and he was still a young one compared to his companions. Being a human for about 24 years, he still didn't know how to merge with the customs of Sadame. He had called this place _home_ for barely 160 years and constantly slipped into the human world not only to feed but also to relive his past, which was why he still found it hard to keep up with the traditions Sadame had.

His humane behaviour still showed in everything he did: his speech, his looks, his customs, and, above all, his way of thinking. Of course, vampires found it outrageous of how fairies dealt with mating, but for YunHo, it was an even more disgusting tradition as for him, mating was not just sacred in its own, but it also was something made with love. And for him, Sadame was not filled with much affection between the population of either of the two breeds. If he could, he would gladly skip his appearance at the fairies' festivities. He tried, often even, but failed every time again. He instead started to ignore the happenings and faced the festivities with his back, sitting on the verdant grass whilst finding himself a nice distraction which recently had shifted to the tempting royal garden. And since he was always late, he barely registered the event in itself anyway.

“YunHo!” “Where are you, YunHo?!” “Come out, you sick fucker!?” was hollered throughout the forbidden forest. The wanted person sighed deeply, running his hand through his freshly cut brown hair whilst he was trudging past the trees. His steps weren't fast, after all; he wanted to drag this moment out as much as he could.

“Idiots. Why do they even bother searching for me? It's not like I want to be there anyway,” YunHo muttered under his breath, licking over his bottom lip where he still could feel a leftover drop of blood on them from his last repast. It had been a young lad of maybe 18 years, and his blood had been as sweet as strawberries. That was, if he actually still could remember their flavour. At the thought of it, YunHo looked up into the sky, heaving a deep breath when his golden eyes drew in every shining star in the nocturnal sky and fixed onto the full moon standing high above Sadame.

“Ah! I found him!” a chirpy voice called out, pulling YunHo out of his reverie unceremoniously. The young vampire looked to his left, brown short hair shining in the bright moonlight.

“Oh joy, the chaos brigade as large as life,” the brown haired remarked when three of his fellow vampires were running towards him. Not that they had to hurry. Time was, after all, nothing but a passing occasion and not important to any being in Sadame.

“Cut the sarcasm, Jung,” the tallest snarled, brown eyes sporting a flash of sapphire. 'Someone's angry, I see,' YunHo thought upon noticing the blue flashes directed at him. “Where have you been again? Master DaeHyun is livid,” YunHo's counterpart asked, eyebrows furrowed in anger and blueish eyes boring holes into the young vampire.

“I didn't know it was illegal to feast, ChangMin,” YunHo retorted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“That's ChangMin- _seonsaengnim_ to you, twerp,” ChangMin spit back, eyes narrowing in on YunHo. His brown eyes peppered with sapphire were raking over the young delinquent, not missing the shortness of hair. The close-cropped back especially caught his attention. “You've been to the human world. _Again_ ,” the taller one stated sternly, arms akimbo.

YunHo blinked. “That's got nothing to do with you now, does it?” he responded, eyebrow lifted as he stared back at the other vampire. ChangMin's nostrils flared.

“I must remind you that I'm six times older than you are, kid, and above all, your creator, so naturally it's got something to do with me,” the taller vampire announced, trying to calm himself down. Jung YunHo seriously knew how to infuriate the elder. A smirk played over YunHo's bow-shaped lips. ChangMin frowned, and his fellow companions gulped because they literally could see the vein on ChangMin's forehead burst with anger.

“Oh really? I thought you were still caught in your baby shoes.” It took just a second for ChangMin to lash out.

“You little fucker,” he growled, and the other two vampires had a hard time holding him back from ripping YunHo's head off of his neck. 'And so it starts again,' YunHo thought to himself in mocking amusement when he registered that today marked the first day in the six month circle he would love to erase.

The walk towards Timber Castle wasn't a long one, but to YunHo, it was an endless journey of boredom and reluctance, above all. His companions time and again had to push him so he hurried with his steps just a bit.

“Seriously, YunHo-yah. Why did you have to go to the human world again?” the vampire with the chirpy voice asked, walking next to the young vampire. Both were trudging after ChangMin, who had angrily stormed a few feet ahead of them together with the third vampire. YunHo eyed his companion who was a head smaller than himself and sighed whilst shrugging his shoulders.

“I felt like it. And I was hungry,” he muttered, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his newly purchased black jeans. They fit his strong legs like a second layer of skin and were ripped at the knees. The smaller vampire eyed his looks with furrowed eyebrows.

“YunHo, you aren't supposed to be all too human. This hairstyle is out of the ordinary, and Master DaeHyun will surely be enraged. Let alone this pair of trousers,” the normally chirpy vampire responded, his emerald eyes holding concern for YunHo.

“I _am_ human, JunSu,” YunHo retorted and turned towards the smaller male. His golden eyes raked over JunSu's appearance and settled onto the shorter one's blond hair. “You once were, as well, if I may remind you,” he muttered, and the other fell silent with a hue of embarrassment crossing over his cheeks.

“You do not have to,” JunSu mumbled. After all, the fact that he had platinum-blond hair was evidence enough that he had once been part of the human race. “That does not change the fact though that I am 473 years old and you should address me with proper respect,” he remarked with furrowed eyebrows. “This also applies to ChangMin-seonsaengnim and Master DaeHyun.”

“Thanks for the reminder, JunSu- _hyung_ ,” YunHo voiced out, emphasizing the hyung with latched sarcasm. JunSu sighed and shook his head. Trying to lecture YunHo was once again a failure. They reached Timber Castle not long after, their group of vampires already surrounding the meadow near the entrance. After all, they were obliged to appear, but not to pay full attention to the happenings.

“You are tardy,” a deep voice greeted them. The owner was, without doubt, angry.

“Pardon me, Master DaeHyun,” ChangMin responded whilst bowing deep to pay proper respect to the elder whose face was marred with creases that were showing off his old age. It was, by means, more than anyone could imagine. He had already been an adolescent when the war had ended and was one of pure blood. “We were held up by YunHo.” The old vampire trained his eyes on YunHo, who merely shrugged at the red flames boring through him. The remaining vampires scolded YunHo under their breaths and judged him with their eyes. He didn't even bother to care.

“Disobedient child,” DaeHyun snarled. Everyone flinched upon hearing the livid voice; even YunHo frowned. Not that it really mattered. He was used to it by now. “I specifically forbade you to enter the human world,” the elder announced.

“You can't tell me what to do, old geezer,” YunHo retorted. Gasps were followed, an amount of eyes trained on him in shock.

“Imprudent child. Do not provoke me,” DaeHyun snarled. His patience was running thin, and that was a rare occasion in itself.

“Shall I be scared now or something?” YunHo responded, mocking the elder vampire further. It was ChangMin, though, who interrupted the scene before something grave was about to happen.

“You better leave before I forget myself,” he snarled and eyed YunHo with his sapphire orbs. The younger merely shrugged.

“Gladly. I don't know why you even bother to drag me here in the first place,” YunHo muttered and turned towards the private garden of Timber Castle. Of course it was forbidden for vampires to enter it, but the fairies had always been too engrossed in their festivities to even notice. The group of vampires stared after his retreating back, hushed whispers of indignation pearling from their lips.

“Seriously, who was that idiot that transformed him into a vampire,” ChangMin muttered under his breath and shook his head. JunSu tapped his shoulder.

“That was you, seonsaengnim.” It was needless to say that he earned himself a painful clout from the elder one. Meanwhile, YunHo was trudging through the royal garden, his eyes shifting shortly to the display next to him. His features contorted at the masses of fairies cheering for what seemed to be the wooers of the newest 'mating object.' He frowned and continued on his way. The only thing he really found interesting about Timber Castle was, after all, the beautiful garden. He followed a row of colourful roses when a soft melody reached his ears. His eyes shot up upon hearing the delicate tune, and with his sensitive ears he was able to locate the origin. He carefully followed the melody, eyes always observant to not get caught wandering around.

The tune got clearer with every step he took, turning into a soft and melodious humming when he was sure the origin was not far from him. Hiding behind a tree, YunHo looked around, and sure enough, his golden eyes fell onto a figure walking gracefully through the garden. Butterflies were bustling around the humming male, YunHo noted, a delicate smile scurrying over plush rosy lips. YunHo was not able to take his eyes off of the gracile fairy, his mouth agape at the beauty that had appeared before him. The moonlight illuminated the male fairy, auburn short hair glistening under it. It framed his beautiful features gracefully and showed off his jawline perfectly. He wore a white shirt and a pair of white trousers, and if YunHo didn't know that angels were nothing but phantasms, he surely would've believed one stood in front of him. YunHo took a step out of his hideout when his eyes caught sight of the fairy's wings. It was a delicate mono-winged pair coloured in soft azure. It blended almost perfectly with the sky, if it were day and not night, and was graced with gracile squiggles coloured with light, glittery purple. YunHo squinted his eyes at the upper part of the wings. He was sure the purplish squiggles formed a 'J' and the lower part was nothing but azure.

A branch cracked beneath his foot when he unconsciously stepped forward. The fairy stopped humming his tune immediately and dark-brown eyes were locked at him. It seemed as though time had stopped when golden eyes met with the other, and by all means, YunHo was sure he'd be dead meat once the other came over his stupor. But it never happened. YunHo's eyes widened when the beauteous fairy just vanished into thin air as a soft breeze was fanning through the garden. And then, he was alone.

His mind was focused on this incident even as the festivities had been called an end for this month and his circle of vampires was already on their way back to Forbidden Forest. No one seemed to register his unusual silence. Even when he lay in his sleeping quarters, he was still thinking about the auburn-haired fairy. He was sure he must've just seen things when the other disappeared into thin air because, sure enough, _those_ fairies had long been known to be extinct. The _Spirits of Air_ were nothing but a legend even in Sadame.

*****

Dark-brown eyes were longingly eyeing the cerulean sky, nimble fingers grazing along thick bark. Plush, rosy lips were slightly parted and ears not focusing on the lecture leaving a chapped pair of lips. The stern female voice entered the delicate ears sporting a spiky tip, but was not registered.

“JaeJoong-ah! Are you even listening to me?!” the old female addressed the young auburn-haired fairy, who in response, hummed. His mind was solely focused onto golden-coloured eyes. A short knock was heard before the door towards JaeJoong's quarters was opened.

“HaMi, has he shown understanding?” the queen of fairies chimed in, eyeing the young male with furrowed eyebrows. She had been most disappointed at the lad for he was supposed to show off his good sides towards his wooers during the event of the former night, but instead he had vanished as soon as he had been introduced to the audience.

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but he would not listen,” HaMi remarked and bowed before her mistress. The delicate queen dismissed JaeJoong's foster mother, who closed the door behind her once she had left. With a deep sigh, the queen went over to JaeJoong, settling down next to him onto the wooden windowsill gracing the knothole that was his window. She did not mutter a word and tugged on a blanket that had been unfolded messily next to her.

“JaeJoong-ah,” she voiced out but the younger fairy beat her to it.

“Spare your words. I do not wish to talk about it,” JaeJoong muttered, voice soft and melodious like a wind chime. The queen frowned.

“Is this how you talk to your mother?” she voiced out, eyebrow raised at the auburn haired. It just deepened the creases on her beautiful face. After all, she was many thousand years old, and it slowly was showing on her soft skin.

JaeJoong turned to look at her, dark-brown eyes raking over her form. She was a head smaller than himself and her wings had already lost some of their glitter. The duo-winged pair had long lost its bright yellow colour and was only a shadow of what it used to be. “Adoptive mother,” he reminded her softly, eyes shifting back to stare out of the knothole. It left the queen tight-lipped as she knew that she no longer was able to convince him of being a child of her own blood. After all, JaeJoong was not just any fairy and had special abilities. This also included the recognition of his birth parents. And now that JaeJoong had reached the age of 200, it was time for him to fulfil the duties the royal couple had laid out for him. Much to his complaint though. After all, in all his 200 years of life, he had never been asked what _he_ wanted.

“I may not be your mother by birth, but I took care of you as if you were my own son,” she voiced out, rising to her feet in the process. She sternly looked at the young fairy, but JaeJoong didn't pay attention to her. She heaved a frustrated breath and turned to leave the quarters. She turned around once more, though, before she opened the door. “I expect you to apologize to your wooers for your behaviour. They will arrive tomorrow. And, for the time being, you are prohibited to leave your quarters.” The order lingered in the air neglected when the queen had left. JaeJoong sighed, longingly looking after a bird that flew by his window.

“What else is new?” he muttered whilst rising from his windowsill. He strolled over to his wooden bed and lay down onto the mattress made of moss, facing the ceiling of Timber Castle's crown. JaeJoong sighed deep whilst drumming with his fingers on his abdomen. There was nothing in his quarters that could cure his boredom. There wasn't even a single breeze that would help him to escape from his confinement. After all, he was a special fairy, and no one but the royal fairy couple itself and his foster mother knew of his abilities. If it were known that JaeJoong was part of an extinct race and, above all, extraordinary, hell would break loose and he would not be able to live a peaceful life anymore. Every fairy would line up for him to either carry a child of him or even let him conceive one of theirs. He frowned at the thought. He never wanted to be part of the fairies who were meant to reproduce. In fact, he despised it ever since he knew about having this fairly rare ability. He had always wished to explore the beauties the human world was holding, to experience the wonders of what humans called _love_. He had read about it in old, yellowed books stored in the deepest corners of the library in Timber Castle and had always wondered how it must feel to be devoted to his significant other. After all, for the fairies, mating was about reproduction and not about feelings.

Sighing, JaeJoong flipped onto his stomach, arms folded beneath his chin. He really did not want to interact with any of his wooers, but he had no choice. It was the king and queen's wish and he had to abide by it. That the result would be a disappointment did no one but JaeJoong know. After all, little was known about the reproduction between elementals; the Spirits of Air. Mating for this fairly extinct race was special and only successful if it happened between soulmates. And none of his wooers was fitting this position. Upon this crossing thought, brown eyes graced with golden flashes filled his mind together with unusually cut brown hair and a tall figure leaning against a tree.

“A vampire,” he breathed, fingers circling over a pattern on his duvet of leaves with eyes staring ahead. Just by one passing glance, JaeJoong had known that the male he had seen in the garden the former night was a vampire. But not just any vampire. He had sensed immediately that he once had been part of the human race.

His circling finger changed its motion to tracing something repeatedly. He felt his azure wings tingle at the squiggle he was tracing, assuring him of what he had already assumed. “Out of all the fairies populating this lonesome place, you have to be a humane vampire,” he muttered, finger stopping to trace the letter carved into the lower part of his wings since birth which was invisible to everyone but himself. Fate, indeed, was not on his side.

 

As announced by the queen, JaeJoong's wooers appeared the next day. All 43 of them, both female and male alike. And all of them were older than JaeJoong by at least 200 years, and none younger as just by reaching the legal age of 200 mating for fairies was appropriate. And JaeJoong was far from delighted to finally be of legal age, let alone be the object of their mating festivities.

“I expect you to apologize properly, understand?” the queen of fairies lectured whilst JaeJoong's foster mother arranged his outfit. He just stood there like the obedient fairy he was assigned to be. He was merely a doll, a shadow of himself.

“Yes, Queen Mother,” he muttered with a dull voice, eyes trained ahead. They were unfocused and not shining with life.

“Stay nice and be polite. They are, after all, one of the best catches around here,” the queen further babbled with excitement. She didn't even notice that JaeJoong was anything else but listening to her. “Oh, and for the sake of Primoris, promise me to allow them corporal contact,” she voiced out almost desperate.

Upon hearing those words JaeJoong woke from his stupor. “You know fairly well that I _cannot_ promise that, even if I wanted to,” he muttered and passed the queen a stern glance. She frowned after his retreating back when he left his quarters to greet his wooers. It was an agonizing thirty minutes in which JaeJoong did his best to sound sincere throughout his apology. JaeJoong was not thrilled at all to speak to every single one of his wooers, let alone to get close to the fairies he knew wanted nothing more but to bed him. JaeJoong was polite enough to pretend that he was listening to the introduction of his wooers. He couldn't remember a single name, let alone their exquisite genealogy. Listening to their life story was a great bore, and more than once, JaeJoong slipped into a daydream filled with golden eyes.

“I wish to take a walk,” he muttered, successfully interrupting the speech of a lean fairy who was as tall as JaeJoong himself.

The black haired blinked in confusion upon the sudden interruption. “Excuse me?” he asked, eyeing the beauteous fairy before his eyes.

“I wish to take a walk,” JaeJoong repeated, eyebrows furrowed in thought when he couldn't recall the other's name. “I must apologize, but what was your name again?” The question sure displeased his counterpart what with him frowning at JaeJoong.

“JinSang,” the black haired muttered, clearly frustrated. The other wooers were eyeing one another. If JaeJoong already didn't know the name of the one talking to him for the last twenty minutes, then he surely would not remember a single one of theirs as well.

“Right, JinSang,” JaeJoong voiced out, a simple smile playing over his plush lips. That it was a forced one, none of his wooers noticed. For them, the smile was beauty in itself. “I would be delighted if you joined me for a walk through the garden,” he muttered and turned towards the remaining 42 fairies. “You are welcome as well to join me.” JaeJoong knew well how to manipulate his wooers. After all, he was prohibited to leave Timber Castle unless he was in company with one of them. And to his fortune, the 43 male and female fairies were discussing about who was to join him and who not. They simply just did not want to share JaeJoong with each other.

JaeJoong eyed his circle of wooers curiously, a smirk playing over his lips upon noticing their bickering. None of them paid attention to him. Luck was indeed on his side this day as a fresh breeze was fanning through the garden he could use to escape with. Blending perfectly into the mild summery air, he floated away from his wooers without their notice, enjoying the moment with delight as it had been a long time ago that he could freely unfold his elemental abilities. Completely lost in the moment, JaeJoong didn't notice where the breeze was taking him until he saw unfamiliar trees passing by. Dislodging himself from the summery whist of air, JaeJoong's feet landed on earthly ground. He was surrounded by old, twisted trees that gave off an eerie feeling. The forest at this depth also was very dark and a contrast to the summery feel one could locate around Timber Castle. It was eerily quiet around him, and he could hear his uneven breathing perfectly clear, as well as his footsteps. And, in all honesty, he was a perfectionist of walking around without causing any kind of noise.

JaeJoong's footsteps were cautious, his eyes always looking for any kind of suspicious motion. He made his way further through the undergrowth, deeper into the unfamiliar forest. JaeJoong's breath hitched when a dark aura enveloped his soul, his figure shuddering at the coldness he could feel. He knew instantly just where exactly he was. Right before his eyes loomed the border that separated the kingdom of fairies from Forbidden Forest - the home of vampires. He wanted to turn around immediately, when something curious caught his eyes. Right next to him stood a wooden shack, innocently erected right across the border. JaeJoong cocked his head in wonder. Forgotten was the uncomfortable feeling the border had brought upon him, when he carefully strolled over to the wooden building. Examining it closely, he registered that the shack had been built plank after plank. His fingers glided gently over the wooden material. Each of them was from a different tree, trees that had long been dead.

Walking around the shack, JaeJoong wondered who had created this simple hut. Simple, but done with affection and much perspiration and blood. It must have taken the creator years to complete this shack, at least twenty, if not more, as it was not an every day occurrence in Sadame for a tree to lose life. The bark was flaking off on some of the planks, and JaeJoong could see that time and again, an old plank had been replaced by a new one. He could not pinpoint how old it was, but it must have been at least a hundred years. He could feel it with every fibre of his elemental soul. Examining the shack more closely, JaeJoong found the door unlocked. Curious as he was, he stepped inside and let his eyes wander around the interior in front of him. It wasn't very spacious, but very cosy and decorated with affection. There was a small kitchenette right next to him, with a small wooden table and two chairs. JaeJoong's eyes were examining further, his feet dragging him deeper inside, when a cosy corner caught his attention. It consisted of a bed, the mattress wide and covered with white sheets. Red cushions were resting atop, inviting him to lay down. It was very different from his own moss mattress. The auburn haired registered the bookshelf next to the bed when he gave in to the temptation and sat down. It was fluffy and very comfortable, a total contrast to the hard mattress of his bed in Timber Castle.

Curiously, JaeJoong eyed the books stored next to him, gasping when he tried to read the backs of each. Surprised, he got hold of a dark-blue hardcover book and paged through it. He held a book about anatomy in his hands, about _humane_ anatomy. And it was not the only one. Each of the books in the shelf either was about humans or had been written by them. Making himself comfortable on the bed, JaeJoong looked curiously through the pages, eyes widened in awe at the many pictures the book contained. He did not register how long he had been lost in the contents until darkness befell the shack. Lifting his eyes from the book, JaeJoong found himself confronted with the night. Gasping in shock, he sprung from the mattress, abandoning the book when he dashed out of the hut into the darkened forest.

“Oh dear,” he muttered, eyebrows furrowed in worry when he knew that he would get into deep trouble for one, being back at Timber Castle at this late hour and two, for even being outside of his quarters without company of his wooers. Yes, he was in deep trouble.

“Who is there?” a low voice called out, causing JaeJoong to freeze on his spot in shock. He did not have the courage to turn around and face the one who probably owned the shack he had impermissibly entered. He could feel the other coming closer, and he knew for sure that he was not a fairy. “Show yourself,” the voice demanded, stepping into the moonlight that fell through the trees' crowns. Slowly, JaeJoong did as he was told, swallowing the lump inside his throat when he turned towards the source of the voice. His eyes met with golden-coloured orbs, his lips parting in recognition of the vampire before him. His wings were tingling in delight, flapping lightly at the pleasant burn coursing through the lower invisible squiggles.

The other was eyeing him with the same recognition, feet coming to a halt a few metres in front of him. “You ...” the brown-haired vampire muttered and JaeJoong was glad that a breeze fanned through the trees right at this instant. He blended with it almost perfectly, eyes fixed on the other when he floated back to Timber Castle. The constant calls of the other for him to wait were ringing inside of his head even when he had long been back to the embrace of his quarters.

*****

With wide eyes, YunHo looked after the breeze that had taken the gracile fairy with it, calling for him to wait whilst jogging after him. He stopped shortly after, eyes trained in the direction where the fairy had vanished to.

“How is that possible,” he mumbled to himself, recalling the way the auburn-haired beauty had blended perfectly with the air. With this simple incident, YunHo was certain that this specific fairy was part of the fairly extinct breed everyone thought to be nothing but a legend. “An elemental,” he breathed, slowly trudging back towards his shack. A soft smile played over his lips upon this revelation. After all, the elementals had been the only fairies in Sadame YunHo had ever found interesting. Very little was known about them, and vampires in general thought of them to be nothing but a legend. But the things he had once read in an old book he had found in ChangMin's quarters during one of his many lectures had intrigued him to an extent of being obsessively fascinated with the delicate and mysterious breed of fairies. ChangMin didn't even know that the book was missing in his collection, and YunHo was pretty sure that the elder didn't even know of its existence what with the layer of dust and cobwebs that had surrounded the book when the brown haired first had found it. It was now hidden in his secret shelter, the wooden shack before his feet he had built himself over the passing years.

Upon this thought, YunHo wondered how the gracile fairy had been able to locate his shack. After all, it lay in an area he knew no one came ever close to; neither fairies, nor vampires. It was the reason why he had decided on this area in the first place, since there he could be alone and bask in his memories. And to his luck, a gate to the human world wasn't really far from it either and led him to a very beautiful scenery every time he stepped through it. Mourning over the fact that he was prohibited by a magical ban to enter the human world for the next amount of time, YunHo entered his shack and noticed immediately that the auburn-haired fairy had not only been near his shack, but also inside. A fresh scent of grass and lemons lingered in his wooden quarters, bringing a soft smile to his lips. He lit up the candles spread throughout his shack, a warm glow flickering through the darkness. There was no electricity in Sadame, but YunHo didn't really miss it. This was a world of pure nature and not of humane evolution, after all.

Blowing out the match, YunHo got rid of the burnt wooden piece whilst working on the stove in his kitchenette. The match was a souvenir he constantly took with him from the human world. It made making a fire for cooking, boiling water, and everything a lot easier. He really wondered how the vampires and fairies in Sadame could put up with making fire by using firestones. Whilst waiting for his water to boil, YunHo scanned through his shack in search of something that would give a hint on what the auburn-haired fairy had been doing inside. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the dark-blue book atop his mattress, mindlessly left behind in a place where it didn't belong.

“Interesting,” he muttered when he got hold of his anatomy book. The scent of grass and lemons lingered the most around his cosy corner and he inhaled deep. He imagined the auburn-haired fairy sitting on his mattress, paging through the book about the anatomy of humans. He wondered what the fairy thought about whilst looking through the contents of the book. He was fairly sure that the humane writing might have been too complicated. After all, the wordings of Sadame may be similar in many ways to the wordings of the human world, but the writing sure was different. He himself was still not used to Sadame's written language. Closing the book, YunHo rose from the mattress to place it back into the shelf. Upon shoving the book back into its respective place, purplish glitter fell from the pages; the same glittery purple he found on his mattress.

“Just who exactly are you?” YunHo mumbled, tracing the glitter between his fingers carefully with his thumb. He was most definitely intrigued with the auburn-haired fairy, and there was just one way to get to know just a bit more about him.

 

The following night, the breed of vampires gathered around their master in a cave that was the centre of their home. It was dark and clammy, and just about perfect for the creatures of the night. Fire was lit to enlighten the walls, and every vampire tried to find a spot to stand on. They weren't many, but still enough to fill the entity of a thousand-year-old cave that was as wide as Timber Castle of the fairies was high. Murmuring vibrated along the walls when the crowd of vampires was separated into feasting groups. Each of the groups was assigned to take care of a youngster; a vampire who was out for his very first hunt. They were pure bloods, half bloods, and humans alike, who just had turned into creatures of the night.

Nervously, JunSu looked over the crowd, his gaze time and again shifting towards the entrance of the cave. He really hoped that no one would notice YunHo's absence. After all, it was one of his tasks to make sure that YunHo was attending their gatherings. Even though the brown haired was always late and showed reluctance, in the end, he always followed JunSu. It was just simply because he didn't want to cause the elder much problems. That was until tonight. JunSu had not the slightest idea where YunHo could possibly be. He didn't find him at his quarters, nor at the secret shack only he knew about. YunHo once told him about it, and in the same breath asked him to never come searching for him there unless he was sure no one else was following him. It was this tiny secret that showed JunSu that even the infamous, antisocial YunHo was able to trust someone in Sadame.

A nudge into his ribs pulled the platinum-blond vampire out of his thoughts. His emerald eyes caught sight of ChangMin's furrowed eyebrows and the frown marring his features. “Where is that insolent bastard?” the elder snarled quietly. Although he was indeed the one who had turned YunHo into a vampire, he had no such special bonding towards YunHo as the creator normally had to their fledgling. He restrained himself from using the term _child_. It solely was used by their Master DaeHyun.

JunSu shifted nervously from one foot to another, his gaze downcast whilst his fingers were playing with the hem of his dark shirt. “I .... I don't know,” he whispered, casting a shy glance at the elder. ChangMin's sapphire orbs were glistening with coldness, giving off a shivering and eerie aura. JunSu trembled with fear.

“You're so useless!” ChangMin snarled. “I gave you one task. Just one _simple_ task! All I ever trusted you with was making sure that this insolent failure of a vampire was attending the gatherings, and you failed!” he criticized further, always stabbing his long finger into the flesh of JunSu's chest.

“I'm sorry, seonsaengnim,” the platinum blond haired muttered. Before ChangMin could lecture JunSu any further, DaeHyun approached their little group with a young vampire. The casual clothing and unusual, very short cut black hair were the only visible evidence that the young vampire had formerly been a human. Just the purplish flashes that were gracing his brown eyes and pale skin were showing off his undead being.

“This will be your charge, ChangMin,” the old vampire rasped, pushing the black haired gently towards the taller brown haired. Immediately, ChangMin turned his attention towards his Master, bowing deeply in respect.

“Yes, Master DaeHyun,” he remarked and frowned when he noticed the elder's disapproving look.

“Where is _he_?” the old vampire snarled, his red eyes focusing onto ChangMin and JunSu by turns. Both of them swallowed hard. Of course their master noticed that YunHo was missing.

“We,” ChangMin began, gulping before he continued, “we do not know.” The nostrils of DaeHyun flared with an unneeded deep breath, his eyebrows furrowed in anger when he heard the younger one's response.

“How can you not? He is your fledgling, ChangMin, and you are obliged to lead, to lecture, and to form him,” DaeHyun announced and earned a meek nod from the younger in response. He then turned his attention to JunSu. “I hope you will take better care of your fledgling.” With that, he left the small group with the young vampire looking nervously from one of them to the other.

It was ChangMin who broke the awkward silence. “At least we know that he cannot be in the human world.” JunSu nodded in agreement and sighed. With concern, he looked at his fledgling and took a deep breath before he gently grabbed the taller one's wrist. “Follow us, YooChun.” The called one nodded and followed the two elder vampires to his very first hunting.

 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to his companions, YunHo was strolling through Timber Forest with utmost care. If he were caught by the fairies wandering around their area outside the allowed times during the festivities, he surely would be put to death. Quite the same fate would await him if he were caught by the vampires. Not really something he wanted to experience, but he took this risk for the sake of finding out more about the fairy he was sure to be an elemental.

YunHo was thankful that, in the night, it was as dark in Timber Forest as it was all the time in Forbidden Forest. It made it easier for him to hide between the trees without getting caught. Time and again, he feared that a fairy might see him, but the few ones strolling around in the middle of the night were anything but paying attention to their surroundings. They were out drinking with wine flowing like water and whoring around. He could count the number of times of stumbling over a copulating couple on both of his hands in a span of thirty minutes. 'And to think that they think of themselves so highly,' he thought whilst shaking his head with a disgusted frown marring his features when he once more slipped past a distracted copulating pair. It really was a shame that such pure beauty as the auburn-haired fairy he had laid his eyes upon was assigned to the same breed.

The closer YunHo came towards Timber Castle, the more guards he spotted strolling around. His steps were very cautious when he tiptoed towards the royal garden. He halted behind a tree, though, when female voices were reaching his ears of two fairies walking down the stairs leading to the royal hall of Timber Castle.

“I've never encountered such a horrid attitude!” one of the voices remarked with a high pitch of distress. The owner of the voice was, without doubt, displeased.

“I can only agree with you, my dear. How dare he not pay proper attention to us, who so willingly offered to bear his child!” the other announced. YunHo shivered at the snobbish tone with a frown.

“And to think that he is the heir of Sadame! Such a disgrace!” A blinking YunHo stared after the bickering female fairies. He snorted softly in amusement when he continued his journey towards the royal garden.

“And they really wonder why that heir isn't interested in them? At least he does seem to have some brains and standards,” he muttered to himself. It seemed as though not all faith was lost for the fairylike race. On his way through the trees along the royal garden, YunHo constantly looked left and right. There were not many guards patrolling the beautiful area, to his luck, that is. He came to a halt close to a fountain, shielding himself behind the thick branches covered with green leaves of a tree when soft noises reached his ears. It was followed soon by a figure from the royal halls who hurried down to the fountain. It was the auburn-haired fairy YunHo had been hoping to meet, and he looked rather distressed, the brown haired noted.

The gracile fairy threw his arms in the air in frustration, walking from one side to the other when he complained, “Who does she think she is? How can she even expect me to approve of _any_ of them!” A pleasant shiver ran along YunHo's spine when his ears caught the melody of the fairy's voice for the first time. It sounded like a wind chime to him, soft and delicate, yet sure and strong. It was then that he registered the auburn haired's words. 'He is the heir? He is the mating object?' he thought, blinking in surprise with mouth agape.

With a heavy sigh, the male fairy dropped onto the sink of the fountain, letting his head fall into his hands. “I don't want this,” he whispered softly, but clear enough for YunHo's sensitive ears to hear. A rabbit hobbled towards the auburn haired before YunHo gathered his courage to leave his hideout. He stepped forward, though, when the rabbit tried to brush against the fairy's leg and instead ran through translucent air.

The auburn haired muttered an apology to the little creature covered in brown fluff when YunHo exclaimed his revelation without a second thought, “You're truly an elemental!”

He was met with a strong whist of air filled with the scent of grass and lemon that made him stumble a few feet back on the clearance he had entered. A palm lingered millimetres away from his lips, widened, dark pools of brown stared deep into his golden-coloured eyes when a voice struck with panic filled his ears, “Hush! You must not speak about this! You cannot!” YunHo was completely tongue-tied. He knew that the auburn-haired fairy was beautiful, but seeing him up close now, calling him 'beautiful' would be an understatement. He was _extraordinarily_ beauteous. His eyes travelled from the entrancing dark-brown pair towards a sharp nose that was rounded gracefully at the tip further to a parted plush pair of rosy lips. They were trembling lightly, a tongue peeking out to nervously lick them. YunHo swallowed, his eyes shifting back towards the worried pair directed at him.

“Why? How do you know about .... _me_ ,” the slightly smaller male breathed, shaking his head when he stepped away. “You _cannot_. It is impossible,” he further mumbled softly, his voice quivering, when a palm found its way to cover his trembling lips. YunHo didn't know how to answer. He wanted to, but he just _couldn't_. He stepped forward, closer towards the auburn haired whilst parting his lips. He was, however, interrupted by a sharp call.

“JaeJoong!” was chided through the nocturnal sky, footsteps echoing through the royal halls towards the garden. The auburn-haired fairy whipped his head back towards the source of the call, panic befalling his ethereal features.

“Quick! You must hide,” he breathed, worried eyes locking once more with the golden pair of YunHo. The latter blinked in surprise, wondering why a fairy would protect him of all creatures. He was, after all, a vampire; the known enemy of the fairies in Sadame. The footsteps came closer, and in the distance, YunHo could make out a shadow stepping into the garden.

“Please, I beg you,” the smaller male pleaded with such a soft voice that let YunHo's heart skip a beat, if that were still possible. He had no other choice but to comply. He just couldn't bring it over himself to disappoint the auburn-haired beauty before him.

“Here you are, JaeJoong-ah,” a female voice exclaimed once YunHo was securely hidden in the darkness of the forest. The auburn-haired fairy turned upon hearing his name when he was sure his foster mother was not able to see the brown-haired vampire. “The queen is searching all over for you. She is most enraged.”

“Did you tell her where to find me?” JaeJoong asked the older female softly, albeit a bit worried.

“I did not, but she was very inquisitive,” HaMi responded, arms crossed in front of her bouffant chest.

“Forgive me, Nana. I did not mean to trouble you,” the auburn haired muttered with regret flashing in his eyes.

“Hush, you. Nothing happened,” HaMi remarked with a soft smile and palmed JaeJoong's cheek gently. She patted him slightly before she sighed. “We better get you back inside.” Reluctantly, JaeJoong nodded and followed his foster mother towards the steps leading back into the royal hall. Just before he entered the wide hallway, JaeJoong turned his head once more to where he last had seen YunHo. Their eyes found each other even in the distance separating them. The brown haired was able to catch the smile scurrying over the auburn-haired fairy's lips. He vanished soon after from his field of vision. YunHo stayed still in his hideout for many minutes before he decided to make his way back towards Forbidden Forest. A grin was plastered atop his bow-shaped lips when YunHo recalled the one thing that got him a bit closer to knowing the auburn-haired fairy. 'JaeJoong,' he thought and decided for himself that it was a most fitting name for such an ethereal beauty.


	2. Part 2

The aura inside Timber Castle was tense. The servants hurried through the hallways as if their queen's hollering voice was not heard from the crown towards the deepest roots. They were used to it by now, and no one dared to show sympathy with the young heir. JaeJoong was rooted to the mattress of his bed, eyes downcast, and time and again shifting towards his foster mother eyeing him worriedly from behind the queen. The royal fairy paced through JaeJoong's quarters with a deep furrow marring her features whilst a lecture was pearling from her delicate lips.

“Your behaviour is most outrageous! Why can't you put a bit more effort into this like me and your father? You are putting me to shame!” she complained with a high-pitched note in her voice. Her eyes were piercing through JaeJoong, who barely paid attention to her. “You're really a dishonour, JaeJoong. Why are you not grateful for this path we have laid out for you? Everyone would envy you!” the queen further remarked with a desperate notch. She really didn't understand why JaeJoong was so against the fortune of his extraordinary life.

The auburn haired lifted his head upon these words, eyes locking with the queen's pair. “If I were able to change my path, I gladly would. I _never_ wished to take the path you've laid out for me. _You_ were the one who wanted this, and it was solely _you_ who invited those fairies without my consent. I do not see the need to pay attention to them when all I want is to be left alone,” JaeJoong countered and left the queen speechless. The silence did not last for long, though, when a slap resounded with the queen's hand flying across JaeJoong's cheek.

“You ungrateful brat,” the queen spat with fury glistening in her eyes. “I took care of you when your parents asked for help with their last remaining breath and shielded you from any harm, and this is how you repay me?” she remarked and didn't give JaeJoong the chance to respond when she turned on her heels and gave her attention to HaMi. “He will not leave the castle's grounds, and you are to follow him wherever he goes. You will report me everything at any given time, is that understood?”

HaMi eyed her charge shortly with sympathetic eyes before she bowed deeply before her mistress. “Yes, Your Highness.” With that, the queen left JaeJoong's quarters and ordered a guard to take up his station in front of the door for that the auburn haired could not escape in any way. Meanwhile, HaMi had settled down next to JaeJoong on the mattress and tried to soothe the misery the young fairy caught himself in. Reluctantly, the auburn haired showed his reddened cheek to his foster mother who gently thumbed the heated flesh. JaeJoong winced softly. It had been a rather harsh slap this time and surely would still be visible the next day.

“I told you so often that you must not go against her will,” the older fairy mumbled when she applied a tincture onto the hurt cheek.

“If I do not say anything now, then I will regret it for my entire life,” JaeJoong muttered whilst fumbling with the leaves of his duvet.

“JaeJoong-ah,” HaMi breathed with latched sympathy. She embraced the younger lovingly with JaeJoong's head nestled into the crook of her neck. Her hands were drawing soothing circles on his back. “Is there really not a chance that one of them might be to your liking?” the older female asked carefully. It resulted in a snort from JaeJoong when the latter turned away from her comforting embrace.

“Absolutely impossible,” the auburn haired remarked and rose from his bed. “They do not have any interests. Not a single one of them has _real_ character, and I cannot have a decent conversation with them, either,” he announced whilst pacing towards his window. His gaze lingered on the birds and butterflies dancing through the sky before he turned to his foster mother once more. “They are nothing but a bore and utterly disrespectful! How can she even expect me to choose someone who has not a single interest and laughs over my own?” He hurried over to the older fairy and knelt down in front of her feet. His desperate eyes were searching for hers when he got hold of her slightly wrinkled palms. “I cannot stay with them, Nana. I am an elemental and would wither away when I cannot be with my soulmate,” he muttered and lay his head into the hands of HaMi. The older fairy sighed and leaned a bit down to plant a soft kiss onto the top of JaeJoong's head. It was then when she got curious about something her charge had said.

“Say, JaeJoong-ah,” she muttered, the auburn haired humming in response. “You said you were sure that none of your 43, now remaining 38 wooers, fitted the role of your soulmate,” she said and was interrupted by JaeJoong who raised his head. “What is it that you want to say?”

She gnawed nervously on her bottom lip before she continued, “Do you know who your soulmate is?” Her eyes widened in surprise when a deep red coloured JaeJoong's cheeks. He retracted his hands from her grip when he turned his head away. The blush even wandered to the spiky tips of his ears.

“N-no! I do not know who he is,” JaeJoong stuttered and prayed to Primoris that his foster mother would not see through him.

“ _He_?” HaMi repeated and smirked at the auburn haired when he whipped his head back at her. His dark-brown eyes were widened and a hand clasped over his lips. JaeJoong's blush deepened even more when he buried his face in his hands. HaMi patted the top of his head affectionately when she muttered, “You know that you cannot hide anything from me, JaeJoong-ah.”

“Why do you know me so well, Nana?” JaeJoong breathed in defeat when he rose from his kneeling position and climbed back onto his mattress.

“I'm your foster mother; that's why,” was HaMi's simple response. It brought a soft smile to JaeJoong's lips and was followed by an amused laugh.

“How could I forget that,” JaeJoong responded when he snuggled into the warmth of his foster mother and rested his head on her lap. Gently, HaMi's fingers were streaking through the auburn locks of JaeJoong's hair. They stayed like this in a comfortable silence until HaMi's curiosity got the better of her.

“Do I know him?” she asked softly. JaeJoong stiffened a little at her question, but she did not press him. Instead, she streaked further through his hair until his shoulders relaxed once more.

“No,” was JaeJoong's breathy response after a while. Silence befell them once more, and only the chirping of birds was reaching their ears from outside JaeJoong's quarters.

“Do you want to tell me about him?” HaMi asked further. She stopped her streaking of JaeJoong's hair when the latter got hold of her palm.

“I cannot,” he whispered. He rose from his lying position shortly after and looked at HaMi. Gently, he palmed her cheek, “I love you, Nana, but I cannot tell you.” An understanding smile scurried over HaMi's lips.

“That's okay,” she said and ruffled through JaeJoong's auburn locks. “We better think of a way for you to sneak out to meet him then,” she announced with a wink and earned, after a worried expression, a wide smile that was followed by a tight hug and a chant of thanks.

 

It lasted another few days filled with agonizing meetings for JaeJoong with his wooers and little by little he drew them away just by simply being himself. The queen, time and again, lectured him that he had to properly respect his wooers, but even HaMi had to admit that JaeJoong was doing his best to get close to his wooers. It was just that they were _that_ boring that even HaMi found it hard to build a basis with any of them. Of course, the queen would not have it that way, and solely blamed JaeJoong when once again a wooer declined to still offer themselves to the chosen one. It was only 35 fairies left that put up with JaeJoong's extraordinary character, but it was still the beginning of the mating festivities that by the end of the six months, the queen could be thankful if even one was still left.

Like so often, one of JaeJoong's wooers joined him for a walk through the garden in the late afternoon. Of course HaMi was always within vision. JaeJoong was, after all, still not permitted to walk around alone. That HaMi was loyal to the auburn-haired fairy and only played along with the queen, did the royal fairy have no clue of. JaeJoong time and again tried to start a conversation with his companion, but the tall, dark-haired fairy yet again evaporated his attempts with simple words that spoke of disinterest.

Settling down onto the edge of the fountain, JaeJoong tried his luck once more. “If I may ask, JaeKyung, have you ever been to the human world?”

JaeJoong blinked in confusion when the male called JaeKyung shot him a disgusted glare. “What an outrageous thing to ask! The idea itself is most disturbing!” the taller spat and frowned.

“And why would that be?” JaeJoong asked calmly, yet his voice was firm, and his eyes spoke of disagreement when he rose from the fountain.

JaeKyung eyed his shorter counterpart with distress. That he even had to hold such a conversation was nonsensical to begin with. “Those _creatures_ you call humans are a disgusting species. They are primitive and nothing but barbarians. No wonder vampires find their company to be a nice thing,” the dark haired remarked, his nose wrinkling at the topic. HaMi followed the display close by. She knew by now why JaeJoong found it so hard to get close to his wooers. And this incident was one of the few things that let JaeJoong easily lose his temper. And who was she to hold him back from lashing out?

“You spineless worm of a fairy,” JaeJoong spat with darkened eyes. The taller one was about to respond when a cold whist of air flew past his face. An icy breeze was fanning through the garden, accompanying JaeJoong's words. Of course JaeKyung did not know that the breeze belonged to JaeJoong's temper. “I've had it with those brainless responses you and your fellow wooers throw around as if they were the only truth. You have no sort of interest and want me to converse with you? You do not know _anything_! If you, just once, had taken a book into your hands you would know that humans are not even that different from us! They bleed, they cry, they talk, they walk, and they breathe,” JaeJoong rambled in his fury. His voice was dark and furious and with the whist of air he time and again shoved into the other's face, the latter stumbled backwards. “If you dare appear before my eyes again, I swear to Primoris, that it would be the last thing you would do,” he snarled darkly. JaeKyung's knees were shaking and tears of fright left his eyes. He whimpered softly when he fled from Timber Castle without another word.

The icy breeze was still fanning through the garden when HaMi eased towards JaeJoong. Gently, she pulled her arms around the auburn-haired fairy, soothing his temper with calming words until the breeze was gone and was replaced by the mild summery air that constantly lingered around Timber Castle. JaeJoong leaned back into the familiar embrace of his foster mother. At times like these, he was thankful that he trusted HaMi to an extent that allowed her constant corporal contact. Another reason why he currently tried his best to avoid the queen's touch. His trust in the royal fairy was faltering, and he had a hard time trying to focus his mind on still allowing the queen corporal contact. But even that was limited.

“Are you all right?” HaMi whispered when she cupped JaeJoong's face and locked her eyes with his. There lay a sadness and longing in JaeJoong's orbs that let the older fairy tongue-tied.

“Nana, I can't,” JaeJoong breathed, fingers tightening their hold in HaMi's dress. “Please, I have to get out of here.” His plea was soft and not able to be heard by anyone but HaMi. The older fairy thought for a moment before she dragged the auburn haired into his quarters. Puzzled, JaeJoong followed her towards his room, past the guard patrolling his door, and followed her further into her quarters connected to his once the door was closed behind them.

“You can use my secret window to escape,” the older fairy announced softly when she revealed the knothole that had been hidden behind one of her many shelves and was wide enough for him to escape through. Until this day, JaeJoong had been sure that HaMi didn't have a window and that his small one was the only one in the connected chambers.

“Nana,” he breathed, a single tear escaping his eye at the risk his foster mother was going to take for his sake.

“Hush now, you need to hurry,” HaMi remarked and ushered JaeJoong onto the windowsill. The breeze fanning by brushed against JaeJoong and let his torso become translucent. He looked at HaMi once more to ask if it were really okay, but the older fairy beat him to it.

“You have four hours. This is the maximum I can give to avoid Her Majesty getting suspicious,” she reminded JaeJoong and shoved him into the breeze without another word. With a mouthed 'thank you,' the auburn haired vanished into thin air and fanned through the forest towards the shack and the vampire he so desperately wanted to see again.

*****

It was close to sunset when YunHo manoeuvred through Forbidden Forest towards his shack like he did so often whenever he could. During the last few days, it had been a rare occasion, though as for the sake of his friend JunSu, whom he really didn't want to cause more trouble, he dutifully appeared at their vampire gatherings. Much to the surprise of everyone surrounding him, which was why they time and again shooed him away because, sure enough, YunHo was still not allowed to enter the human world for feasting. YunHo didn't really mind, though.

Once reaching his wooden quarters, the brown haired prepared himself a cup of tea. It wasn't really necessary for YunHo to ingest anything else but blood, but he did enjoy the flavour of the nourishments that had accompanied his entire life as a human. Whilst letting his water boil, YunHo checked out his water stock right beneath his sink.

“Seems like I have to refill,” he mumbled with a sigh and rose from his kneeling position. After getting hold of a bucket, he made his way towards his door. A fresh breeze fanned softly across his cheeks, the subtle scent of grass and lemon lingering around him when he opened the wooden barrier. He lost hold on the bucket that landed with a dull clank on the ground when his eyes settled onto auburn hair and dark-brown eyes. He blinked in surprise, mouth agape when the beauteous elemental stood, indeed, in front of him. It had almost been a week since he last had seen him. The other's hand was raised as if he had just been up to knock right then when YunHo had opened the door.

The auburn haired gnawed nervously on his bottom lip when he slowly drooped his hand and took a step back. “I .... Sorry, I shouldn't have come here,” he stuttered and turned to leave whilst mumbling to himself, “I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Once YunHo woke from his stupor, he called the first thing that came to his mind to stop the auburn-haired fairy, “Wait, JaeJoong!”

Upon hearing his name, JaeJoong turned around with widened eyes and stepped carefully closer to YunHo. “How .... how do you know of my name?” he asked softly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

A bashful smile played over YunHo's lips, his hand rubbing nervously over the nape of his neck when he replied, “Back then, it was your foster mother, I believe, who called you that.” When he lifted his eyes to look at the fairy who had come closer again, he could make out a soft blush colouring his ivory cheeks.

“Oh,” JaeJoong breathed and played nervously with the tip of an auburn streak near his earlobe. Silence befell the two in the darkened forest, neither of them daring to say what lay on the tips of their tongues. It was when JaeJoong lifted his eyes that he caught the handsome smile gracing the vampire's lips.

YunHo opened the door of his shack wide. “Would you like to come in?” JaeJoong contemplated whether to accept the other's offer or not, but his feet beat him to it. On their own accord, they led him towards the opened door and the brown-haired vampire.

“If it does not bother you,” JaeJoong muttered, halting in front of YunHo. He was a head shorter than the other male and had to look a bit up to him, his eyes grazing over short brown hair and a small but handsome face. JaeJoong was most intrigued with the golden iris of YunHo's eyes that he didn't really register anything else but them.

“Certainly not, JaeJoong,” YunHo breathed with a charming smile. He really liked how the name of the auburn haired rolled from his tongue. He was delighted in the blush he could make out creeping into the beauty's face. Without another word, the shorter male entered his shack. Forgotten was YunHo's intention to refill his water stock when he closed the door and paid attention to his extraordinary guest. “Please, take a seat,” YunHo offered, which for he earned a soft “Thanks” in reply. JaeJoong decided on a wooden chair at the table and sat down facing the kitchenette across from him.

It was when YunHo took care of his boiling water that he suddenly turned towards JaeJoong. “Oh, where are my manners. Would you like to have some tea?”

The auburn haired blinked in confusion. “Tea?” he asked, curious what kind of beverage it might be. There certainly was nothing of that kind in Timber Castle he knew of.

“Of course, how could I forget. You do not have this kind of beverage in here,” YunHo responded and got hold of two cups from his cupboard. “It is a hot beverage consisting of boiled water and a plant called tea and several herbals or fruits. You only find it in the human world,” he explained and poured himself a mint tea.

JaeJoong's eyes sparkled when he listened to YunHo's words. “You truly have been a human,” he muttered and couldn't stop the excitement resounding in his words.

YunHo turned around. “I still am very much,” he responded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Would you like me to pour a tea for you?”

“I would be delighted,” JaeJoong said and smiled genuinely at the taller one. YunHo responded with a smile himself before he poured him a mint tea as well.

“Please be careful. The tea is still hot, JaeJoong,” YunHo remarked when he placed a mug in front of JaeJoong. The auburn haired blinked, eyes following YunHo when he sat down onto the chair across from him. He bit his bottom lip when a sly smile scurried over the plush pair.

“Is it common for humans to not introduce themselves?” JaeJoong asked boldly, yet amused. It certainly flustered the brown-haired vampire. YunHo grinned at JaeJoong not long after.

“My apologies, prince of Timber Castle,” the brown haired mocked slightly and earned himself a bashful smile. “My mother has named me YunHo and I am pleased to meet you, JaeJoong.”

“The pleasure is all mine, YunHo,” JaeJoong responded and took a deep breath at the pleasant burn tingling through his wings. He cocked his head in wonder when YunHo stretched out his hand.

“Oh, this is a human habit, I suppose. When meeting someone, we shake hands,” YunHo explained upon registering the other's confusion. The latter seemed to understand, yet JaeJoong did not make an attempt to grab YunHo's palm. Dejected, he drew his hand back again.

JaeJoong registered the hurt expression crossing YunHo's features, and whilst examining the cup of tea standing in front of him, he exclaimed, “I'd love to perform this human habit, but I am an elemental and you cannot touch me.” He bit his bottom lip nervously after because, sure enough, it was a lie and yet it wasn't entirely.

“Oh, why is that if I may ask?” YunHo asked, eyeing JaeJoong curiously. He knew that elementals, indeed, were hard to grasp, and he had always wondered why.

JaeJoong tore his eyes from the steaming brown coloured beverage. “I believe you know that elementals are...” he began to explain but got interrupted by YunHo, “Spirits of Air.” JaeJoong smiled softly in response.

“We are able to have constant corporal contact with objects and plants, though it is difficult for living creatures. Normally, we,” he continued but halted for a moment. “Normally, I can touch animals without problem, though it depends on my mood. It is very different, though, with fairies, humans, and vampires. They need to have my utter trust before corporal contact is possible unless,” JaeJoong remarked and shifted his eyes back towards his cup, “unless I meet my soulmate.” That it was YunHo, he would rather keep to himself for now.

“Why did you shift from plural to singular?” YunHo asked, but he regretted his question when JaeJoong looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

“I am the last living elemental, the only child of my father who had been the last upper-class elemental, and my mother, the last fairy with elemental ancestors,” JaeJoong said and traced the rim of his cup gently with his finger. “They died protecting me when I was still a newborn.” Silence befell YunHo's hut after JaeJoong's whispered words had resounded. Awkwardly, YunHo sipped on his tea, not sure how to respond to what his counterpart had told him. Should he say a word of condolence? A word of solace? Everything coming to his mind appeared too dull to be voiced out. Instead, he watched as JaeJoong took his first experimental sip on the mint tea before his eyes.

A fresh herbal scent filled JaeJoong's nostrils when he led the cup towards his lips. Warmth flooded his tongue together with an herbal flavour that was new to him. It wasn't sweet, nor bitter, and different from anything else JaeJoong had ever drunk. “That's good,” he muttered to overcome the awkward silence that had come over him and YunHo.

YunHo cleared his throat slightly before a soft smile stretched over his lips, “I'm glad you like it.” The following hours were spent with a conversation about the general habitats of humans as well as about elementals. In the end, JaeJoong came to the conclusion that if you looked closer, then, out of all fairies, elementals were not that much different in their character from humans. The night had long darkened the forest and left an eerie silence behind.

“Which hour is it?” JaeJoong asked when he, by coincidence, looked out of the window above YunHo's bed. They had moved towards the wide mattress when YunHo had showed him a book about the human customs.

“I believe it must be close to eleven,” YunHo muttered, checking on a clock that stood on a nightstand. He actually was glad that time was the same in Sadame as it was on Earth.

Hurriedly, JaeJoong sprung to his feet. “This late! I must return before the clock strikes eleven!” he remarked in a panic and looked with wide eyes at YunHo. The latter rose from his mattress as well.

“You better hurry, then, I suppose. There are only about ten minutes left,” the brown haired responded, and as much as he wanted for the other to stay, he shooed JaeJoong towards the door.

“Promise me you will come to the garden again,” JaeJoong muttered when YunHo opened the door, a hue of red crossing his cheeks when he stared up into the other's golden-coloured eyes.

“If you promise to stop by here,” YunHo retorted with a smirk and earned himself a bashful smile stretched over plush lips. When they bid each other goodbye, JaeJoong registered too late that, if he had taken one step more, he wouldn't have tripped over YunHo's foot. But then again, HaMi had always told him that he was a little clumsy. Before JaeJoong could fall to the ground though, YunHo gripped his form by reflex. He thought that he would just grasp through JaeJoong, but the auburn haired was solid beneath his palms. Hurriedly, JaeJoong scurried out of YunHo's grasp, the brown haired staring wide-eyed at the elemental. Without another word and within the split of a second, JaeJoong fled with the first breeze coming his way and floated back towards Timber Castle.

YunHo was left behind with his thoughts. He wondered why JaeJoong did not turn translucent upon his touch. Thinking back to what the auburn haired had told him earlier that evening, there were only two possibilities that would explain the incident. Which it was though, was yet for him to find out.

*****

Nervously, HaMi paced from one corner of her chamber towards the other, her eyes always trained on the secret window she had helped JaeJoong to sneak out with. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry, and a heavy sigh time and again pearled from her lips.

“What is taking him so long? He is past the four hours,” she muttered to herself, hoping for the sake of Primoris that her charge would soon return. “The queen could check on him any minute now!” HaMi declared in panic and was shortly after met with a familiar whist of air. Carefully, JaeJoong climbed from the windowsill into HaMi's quarters, his breath unstable and eyebrows furrowed.

“Forgive me for being late, Nana,” JaeJoong rambled in a rush, and HaMi noted quite vividly the hue of red colouring JaeJoong's cheeks.

“Let's not worry about that now, but you better hurry and change for bed whilst I take care of the window,” the older female instructed and ushered the younger fairy towards his quarters connected with hers with an open door frame. “What held you up though? Was he that interesting?” HaMi inquired, a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat when she hid her window behind her shelf consisting of garments.

Despite the embarrassment, a pleased smile stretched over JaeJoong's lips when he put on his sleeping garments. “The conversations with him are indeed very pleasant,” he muttered whilst fluffing up his moss-like pillow. HaMi watched him with a warm smile, arms crossed over her bouffant chest without the younger's notice.

“I'm worried, though, what he might think about us being soulmates,” JaeJoong mumbled when he slipped under his leafy covers.

“Why is that?” HaMi asked when she came over to him. A gloomy expression befell JaeJoong's features when she sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

“I .... he caught me when I tripped over my feet, but before, I told him that he wouldn't be able to touch me,” JaeJoong breathed. He cuddled himself into HaMi's figure for some comfort.

“Is that really all you're worried about?” HaMi muttered whilst streaking through JaeJoong's auburn hair. The younger looked up with a slight frown. “If he is anything near from the feeling you give me about him, then I am sure it will not be that much of a problem,” she assured JaeJoong with a warm smile. JaeJoong returned her smile with a small one himself. “Now, go to sleep. I am sure the queen wishes to check up on you any minute,” HaMi further advised and kissed her charge goodnight on his forehead.

Snuggling into his pillow, JaeJoong closed his eyes with a soft sigh. A small smile stretched over his plush lips when he thought back to the hours he was able to spend with YunHo. In his exhaustion, he didn't register that he sighed his words loud enough for his foster mother to catch them, “You're so charming, YunHo-yah.”

An amused grin played over HaMi's chapped lips upon hearing JaeJoong's sleepy mumbling. He had always been a fast and deep sleeper when he was tired enough. And quite talkative as well. “So YunHo it is,” she mumbled to herself quietly whilst eyeing JaeJoong in his bed. “What a charming name, indeed,” left her lips softly before the door towards JaeJoong's quarters was opened. As predicted, the queen herself entered, and to her pleasure, JaeJoong was tucked into his bed and did not vanish from the castle as she had demanded. And like so often these days, she inquired HaMi about the happenings. There wasn't much to report, if you left out the wooer who had left earlier today, but she merely described it as 'an unimportant argument.' The queen indeed seemed to be pleased, and with a curt “Goodnight,” she left again. Soon after, HaMi slipped into her own bed.

 

The following morning, a chipper humming resounded through JaeJoong's quarters when he dressed himself after his morning bathing routine.

“You sure are in a happy mood today,” HaMi chimed in, startling the auburn haired who pulled a shirt over his torso.

“Nana! You could at least knock before entering!” JaeJoong complained with a soft frown. Lately, he had insisted on her to knock during his morning bathing routine. He was officially an adult after all! HaMi just chuckled in amusement and closed the door behind her when she entered fully. Nostalgia overcame her when she eyed JaeJoong's back. She remembered how small the auburn haired used to be as a child, how lively and thirsty for knowledge, and now here he stood in front of her, more than a head taller than herself, the lean figure grazed with defined muscles, and his soft facial features had sharpened over the passing years. Even JaeJoong's wings had gained in beauty and colour. A knowing smile graced HaMi's lips when she noticed the soft purplish squiggle beneath the 'J' that had always been there.

“I take it that you will meet YunHo today as well,” HaMi remarked and found herself soon staring into widened, dark-brown eyes and a face flushed with embarrassment.

“H-How did you know! His name. I never,” JaeJoong spluttered in a hushed voice.

HaMi gently palmed his cheek to soothe the approaching panic. An amused smile lay on her lips when she explained, “You're too talkative when you sleep.”

Embarrassed, JaeJoong gnawed on his bottom lip when realization dawned on him. He really needed to get a hold of this habit. HaMi mocked her charge just a little bit more until it was time for him to meet once more with his wooers. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the hope for meeting YunHo.

Like so often, JaeJoong's wooers were rather disinterested to converse with him, and more than once, he had to be careful that none of the sneaky hands making a move to touch him were actually able to. Sometimes, it was HaMi who saved the situation when one just wouldn't budge from taking their hands off of her charge. The queen was to witness nothing of it. She was busy keeping the remaining promising wooers interested in her quite difficult adopted son.

JaeJoong, on the other hand, was, despite his wooers being as distressing as always, in quite a chipper mood. A small smile lay on his plush lips over the passing hours, a hum time and again resounding in his throat whilst he indulged into light conversations with the wooers who actually cared to talk. That his mind was constantly filled with YunHo and his golden eyes and smooth voice, did no one notice. The queen was quite pleased with JaeJoong that day, and once the wooers bid their goodbye for the day when the time of sunset came closer, she allowed JaeJoong to stay in the garden. That was, under the watchful eyes of HaMi, of course.

The sun was slowly slipping behind the horizon, a layer of darkness enveloping Timber Forest when a pleasant tingle was wrecking through JaeJoong's wings. He momentarily forgot about his conversation with HaMi when a wide smile stretched over his lips.

“JaeJoong-ah, did you hear me?” HaMi asked when she noticed her charge being most distracted. She waved a hand before his eyes until the younger slipped back into reality.

“What is it that you said, Nana?” JaeJoong babbled, his nerves strained with excitement. YunHo was here. He could feel it with every layer of his wings. He shortly had to close his eyes, the smile on his lips widening when a pleasant burn pulsed through the squiggles of the 'Y' gracing his wings right below his 'J.'

“You seem to be excited about something,” HaMi remarked with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

JaeJoong bit slightly onto his bottom lip, his hand rubbing bashfully over the nape of his neck. “Really? I don't know what you want to say.”

“Oh well, I think I heard someone calling for me,” HaMi responded and winked at the auburn haired before she made her way inside. Slowly, JaeJoong made his way over to the fountain, his eyes scanning around the area to make sure that he was truly alone.

“Will you just stand there and watch me, YunHo?” he remarked with a soft smile whilst gliding his palm through the water of the fountain. A rustling from the bushes was soon heard, followed by cautious footsteps on the verdant grass.

“How did you know I was here?” YunHo asked in astonishment when he stepped closer towards the gracile fairy. His ears were always attentive for the sound of danger in form of unwanted guards and guests. JaeJoong rose from the fountain and turned to face YunHo. There lay merely an inch between him and the vampire.

“You may call it an elemental thing,” he responded, his voice hushed, for no one but YunHo was supposed to hear his words. “I thought you wouldn't come,” he whispered, his eyes drawn to the ground when YunHo came just a bit closer.

He felt a finger against his chin, gently lifting it until his eyes stared into dark pools of gold. “You mean because of this?” YunHo breathed, his voice low and firm. JaeJoong nodded curtly, his heart beating in synch with the pleasant burn running through his wings at the soft touch. “I admit I was contemplating, but I am far too intrigued to not come visit you,” he muttered, a smile stretching over his lips that revealed his teeth.

“How charming of you,” JaeJoong replied with a matching smile.

“My pleasure,” YunHo responded with a light chuckle and drew his hand back from JaeJoong to bow in front of him. JaeJoong chuckled in response. “May I ask something?” he questioned when he rose and was once more at eye level with the shorter male.

“I suppose you want to know why you are able to touch me,” JaeJoong said and bit nervously on his lip. YunHo affirmed his assumption with a curt nod. Sighing, JaeJoong turned and slowly walked over to the stairs. YunHo followed him cautiously. Once JaeJoong reached a dead corner between the stairs and Timber Castle's bark, he stopped and palmed the thick wooden surface. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for his following words. “You are my soulmate.”

JaeJoong's hushed statement lingered in the air; YunHo's lips parted when he registered the words. His eyes lingered on the lean back of JaeJoong, grazing over the azure wings that were glitttering with light purple. Just then, he noticed the second letter gracing the delicate wings consisting of the initial letter of his own name. He inwardly stepped closer, invading JaeJoong's personal space until he stood right behind him.

“Soulmate,” he breathed, the words spoken into the nape of JaeJoong's neck sending a shiver through the lean figure.

“You are carved into my wings,” JaeJoong whispered, his voice trembling with the proximity. His wings were quivering lightly, spreading warmth through the connection with his shoulder blades. He inhaled sharply when YunHo's fingers were gently tracing over the fibres of his wings. Heat rose to his cheeks, spreading further to the tip of his ears when the slight touch sent flames throughout his body.

“As your soulmate,” YunHo rasped against JaeJoong's ear, inhaling deep the scent of the latter tingling his nose before he continued, “am I allowed to court you?” Upon those words JaeJoong turned around. A flush was gracing his features, his back pressed against the bark with his wings barely even touching it. JaeJoong's eyes were hooded when they stared into the golden-coloured ones of YunHo.

“As my soulmate, you are allowed to do anything,” he breathed. His eyes shifted to the bow-shaped lips in front of him. He noticed a little mole atop YunHo's upper lip and gently traced it with the tip of his finger. “I have belonged to you ever since I was born.” His eyes shifted back towards YunHo's. The brown haired leaned in closer, his right hand palming JaeJoong's cheek gently whilst his thumb traced slightly over the plush texture of JaeJoong's lips.

“Would it be too insolent if I kissed your lips?” he breathed and searched for JaeJoong's eyes. The auburn haired looked at him from under his eyelashes, his left hand gently encircling YunHo's wrist whilst his right palm lingered above YunHo's unbeating heart.

“Not in the slightest,” he barely whispered and reciprocated the smile YunHo gave him. The taller soon after leaned in closer, his lips brushing gently against the pair of JaeJoong. The warmth coursing through him and his wings intensified with the touch between their lips and his eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh. Pressing his lips a bit harder against JaeJoong's, YunHo let his right hand wander into the latter's neck, where his fingers gently grazed along the skin. His left hand had settled against JaeJoong's waist whilst JaeJoong's hands were circling around YunHo's torso. Time and again, they unlocked their lips for JaeJoong to take a breath, but it never lasted long. Their lips merged into one always again.

A pleased mewl pearled from JaeJoong's lips when YunHo nibbled gently on his bottom one and traced it softly with his tongue to ask for entrance. With a sigh, JaeJoong gave in, finding his mouth soon invaded with YunHo's coy tongue. Foreign to the feeling of another tongue rubbing against his own, JaeJoong opened his eyes slightly. He caught a glimpse of YunHo's prominent cheekbone and a scar running from under his left eye a little into his cheek. Clutching onto the fabric of YunHo's shirt, he closed his eyes again, the kiss becoming too intense for him to concentrate on anything else. He felt saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and found it hard to breathe. His face was flushed a deep crimson when YunHo drew back from his lips, his forehead resting against the bark whilst JaeJoong tried to catch his breath. Both of their lips were red and swollen, eyes glazed over when they looked at one another. YunHo's golden eyes had merged into a soft caramel-brown, and JaeJoong's darkened just a bit more into a light black.

YunHo dove down to peck JaeJoong's lips once more, both not registering that HaMi had come back to check on her charge. She was torn at the display in front of her. The decision for her was a difficult one, even though it should not be, because, for one, there was a vampire in the royal garden of Timber Castle, which was forbidden in more than one way, and two, said vampire was assaulting a fairy. What made it hard, though, was the fact that said fairy was her beloved charge, and that said vampire quite obviously seemed to be his soulmate. She sighed heavily as she registered that this was the reason why JaeJoong had not told her about YunHo when she first had asked. She also knew that it was futile to fight against the elemental bonds of soulmates, but she had to do anything to protect her charge from decay.

“I believe this is not a place for you to be here,” she found herself saying harshly, successfully interrupting the kissing pair. Panic seeped through JaeJoong, his eyes widened when he stared at YunHo. The latter looked thoroughly troubled. Swallowing the lump in his throat, JaeJoong stepped before YunHo and faced his foster mother.

“N-Nana, please,” he breathed, his voice trembling.

“Don't,” HaMi muttered, silencing JaeJoong with her raised palm. “You do register that what you're doing is punished by death, do you?” she said, a mixture of anger and worry seeping through her voice.

“I,” JaeJoong stuttered, his vision soon filled with YunHo's back, who had come over his stupor.

“It was my doing. He had nothing to do with it,” the brown haired announced and crouched deep before the elder fairy. He knew that he was in big trouble, but it did not matter if he had the chance to protect JaeJoong from the fate that would await him. “I know this is insolent of me, but I beg you, do not punish JaeJoong for something I have done,” he further said and found JaeJoong soon after at his side, hands clutching onto him.

“YunHo, don't,” the auburn haired whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek, “I just found you. You can't leave me alone.” The crack in JaeJoong's voice lay heavy on HaMi's heart. Intently, she watched the display in front of her. Never had she thought that a vampire would willingly give his life to safe the life of a fairy. Seeing the sadness befalling JaeJoong was unbearable for HaMi. She knew it was against any possible rule of Sadame, but she just couldn't bring it over herself to be the one breaking JaeJoong's heart.

“I advise you to leave,” she muttered, the two males looking at her in disbelief. Neither of them dared to move.

“Nana,” JaeJoong voiced out, his voice unsure when he slowly rose from the ground. The older fairy eyed her charge assuringly. “I just can't bear to see you in such agony if I were to take your soulmate away from you,” she breathed, finding herself soon in the arms of JaeJoong. YunHo rose cautiously. He still was unsure about the situation at hand.

“I must ask of you to leave though,” she addressed now YunHo, who agreed with her request by bowing deeply. “And of you, JaeJoong, I ask that you will not see him unless I deem it to be right,” she requested from her charge and palmed his cheek. It pained her heart when JaeJoong gave her a saddened look when he agreed, but the worry and distress about the situation were, right now, the only things she had the strength to handle.

YunHo bid them goodbye, once more apologizing for what had happened before he turned towards the forest. With a soft sigh, HaMi motioned for JaeJoong that he was allowed to bid YunHo a proper goodbye, which for she earned a quick peck onto her cheek before the auburn haired dashed after YunHo. Under HaMi's watchful eyes, JaeJoong said goodbye to his soulmate. Neither of them dared to share a kiss of departure. Mumbling a soft promise of them meeting again one day, YunHo got hold of JaeJoong's hand and leaned a bit down to plant a gentle kiss onto JaeJoong's knuckles. It left HaMi speechless. Never had she seen a vampire treating someone else as kindly and treasured as this YunHo was treating her beloved charge.

YunHo left soon after, JaeJoong staring after him with his kissed palm lingering over his thumping heart. He followed HaMi inside shortly after. There were a lot of questions he had to answer, and he hoped to Primoris that his foster mother would not report her revelations to the queen.


	3. Part 3

Patiently, JaeJoong waited for the day that his foster mother would allow him to see YunHo again. To his fortune, the older fairy had kept his relationship to the brown-haired vampire a secret, but it took her many days to accept the bond fate had tied them with. He distracted himself with the company of his wooers, albeit they were very much tiring, but it kept him from constantly nagging HaMi to let him back into the arms of YunHo. The queen was quite pleased with the attention he gave his remaining wooers and, albeit still asking for HaMi's daily reports, allowed JaeJoong to move freely around the castle's grounds, dismissed the guard before his door from his duty, and remained from his quarters at night. He was quite thankful for that. It was already embarrassing enough that his foster mother was to witness the dreams of YunHo filling his mind at night that left him hot and bothered in the morning. JaeJoong was not in the slightest unknown to the process of mating. Long ago, he had read about the act, but never conversed about it with HaMi - let alone the queen.

It was the sixth night in a row in which JaeJoong found his mind filled with golden-coloured eyes raking over him, cold fingers gently brushing over his skin followed by lips kissing along every exposed fibre, and himself calling out towards YunHo with a husky and breathless voice. It was also the sixth night in a row in which HaMi found herself waking up in the middle of the night due to JaeJoong whimpering YunHo's name indecently one too many times. She excused herself first thing in the morning once JaeJoong woke from his dreams to avoid further embarrassment of witnessing the young elemental dealing with his most recent morning problem. She was not ready yet to face the reality that JaeJoong was no longer the young innocent boy crawling into her bed at night when he had nightmares, but an adolescent discovering his sexuality. With a heavy heart, HaMi deemed it the right moment to allow JaeJoong contact with YunHo again. She did not want to be the reason for him to miss what she never had the chance to gain.

She spent the late afternoon alone with JaeJoong in the garden as today he was not obliged to meet with any of his remaining 32 wooers. She watched the auburn haired sitting on the verdant grass near the fountain carefully. He was intrigued with an old worn-out book about humans, vampires, and fairies. It was his favourite book, and every word was by now engraved into the corners of his brain. It was this moment that showed her how much her charge had matured under her eyes without her actually noticing it. With a defeated smile, she acknowledged it to be a doing of YunHo being there.

“JaeJoong-ah,” HaMi called out and had JaeJoong lifting his head to look at her as a response. A smile stretched over her lips when she assured herself that she made the right decision. “Don't you want to greet YunHo for me?”

JaeJoong's eyes widened at once, a bright smile flashing across his face when he jumped to his feet. “Can I really?” The excitement audible in his voice brought a wide smile to her own lips.

“Yes. I am sure he will take good care of you,” HaMi muttered and palmed JaeJoong's cheek gently. JaeJoong embraced her tightly and let his lips linger on her cheek.

“Thank you so much, Nana,” he whispered, planting another chaste kiss to her temple. “I love you.” Responding with her own declaration of affection, she ushered JaeJoong to leave. She allowed him to stay until the rays of the sun were brushing first against Timber Castle's leaves in the morning.

 

Ever since the night of their first kiss and them being discovered by JaeJoong's foster mother, YunHo found himself seeking out the secure embrace of his shack more frequently. Rarely he spent an entire day with his companions, only letting JunSu know about his whereabouts when he deemed it really necessary. One too many times he found his worrying thoughts drifting off towards the feel of JaeJoong's lips on his, the latter's pulse palpitating beneath his fingers, and the sound of his heart pumping blood through every vein inside of him. At night, he dreamed of JaeJoong writhing beneath him, fingers clutched into the texture of his skin whilst his teeth sank into the smoothness of his neck and pulled on the elemental blood.

YunHo's nostrils flared when he took a deep breath. JaeJoong made it hard for him to control the hunger overcoming him when the latter was far too close. He did not really mind the proximity, but he was sure JaeJoong would mind it if he were to suck on his blood. Just the imagination of sinking his teeth deep into a vein of JaeJoong, let alone feeling the latter beneath his fingers, let the blood of his latest repast rush down south. He was glad, though, that at least this part of him was still very much humane.

A knock at his door startled him, but he relaxed immediately at the faint scent tingling his nose. A little reluctant, he opened his door, a handsome smile softening his features though when he indeed found JaeJoong standing before him. The auburn haired threw himself into YunHo's arms, burying his face into his neck when he hugged the taller tight.

“I've missed you so much,” he breathed, YunHo closing the door when they stumbled further inside.

“So have I. You've been haunting my dreams,” YunHo responded, brushing his fingers over JaeJoong's cheek when the latter lifted his head to look at him.

“So have you,” JaeJoong whispered and tiptoed a little to plant a chaste kiss onto YunHo's lips. YunHo claimed his lips once more when JaeJoong wanted to draw back, his chest pressing flush against the one of JaeJoong. He felt the rushing heartbeat of JaeJoong coursing through himself as if his own heart was still beating. “Greetings from Nana,” JaeJoong breathed once they stopped kissing. His fingers were gently grazing through the close-cropped part of YunHo's hair, entangling with the longer strands on his crown. “She said you will take good care of me,” he muttered, his eyes locking with YunHo's golden ones when he ran his fingers further through YunHo's hair.

The brown haired pulled back a little, eyebrows furrowed in what JaeJoong noted to be worry. “You shouldn't trust me so easily,” he breathed, gently untangling JaeJoong's hands from his hair.

“Why should I not?” JaeJoong asked, his voice soft and melodious to YunHo's ears. “You are everything I've been hoping to find in a soulmate,” he whispered and traced YunHo's cheek gently with his fingers.

“I am a vampire, albeit wishing I were not,” YunHo responded.

“Do not say that, YunHo. If you died as a human and not became a vampire, we might have never met,” JaeJoong responded and tried to step closer to YunHo, but the latter took a step back.

YunHo did not dare to look at JaeJoong. “I'm craving for your blood,” he announced, turning his back at JaeJoong who patiently listened to the words on YunHo's tongue. “When I'm near you, the urge to hold you in my arms is overpowered by the craving of burying my teeth in your veins,” he breathed, a quiver resounding in his voice that was as soft as a breeze. With furrowed eyebrows, he turned to JaeJoong, “Why are you not scared of me?” JaeJoong cocked his head a bit to the side, awaiting YunHo's next words. “I .... I am able to kill you!” YunHo remarked with a hint of fear flashing through his eyes. It was true. YunHo was indeed able to kill JaeJoong, and yet, he didn't fear the brown haired at all. There was something about him that let him feel secure at YunHo's side.

“I know you could,” JaeJoong responded softly, the worry and fear flashing inside of YunHo's eyes assuring him of his assumption, “but you never would.”

“How can you be so sure. You don't even know who I really am,” YunHo muttered and turned his back once more at the smaller male. Silence befell them in which neither dared to speak. JaeJoong had slowly stepped closer to YunHo without the other's notice. Gently, he wrapped his arms around YunHo's torso, leaning slightly against the latter's back when YunHo inhaled sharply.

He gently palmed the area he knew belonged to YunHo's unbeating heart. “You are charming, and kind, and humorous, and clever. You treasure life more than you allow your vampire self to think,” JaeJoong muttered and brushed the tip of nose along the nape of YunHo's neck. He tightened his hold on YunHo's chest. “My heart tells me that I can trust you with my every being,” he whispered and planted a lingering kiss onto the skin of YunHo's neck. YunHo stiffened under the gentle touch, JaeJoong being able to feel the trembling of his figure. JaeJoong stared with sympathetic eyes at YunHo's back. “You are scared,” he whispered and found his hands soon after encircled by YunHo's cold palms.

“I very much am. Why are you not?” YunHo asked softly and allowed himself to lean back into the warmth JaeJoong's embrace provided. It had been over a century ago that he last had been able to bask in the feeling of a warm and tender embrace.

JaeJoong smiled gently at the back in front of him. “I trust that you would not hurt me.” He tightened his hold on YunHo a little more, pressing his chest flush against the taller one's back.

“Why do you trust me so much in this?” YunHo breathed, feeling himself calming down to the soothing touch of JaeJoong. He gently traced JaeJoong's left hand above his heart with his fingers.

“Because you care for me,” whispered JaeJoong softly and snuggled his face into the juncture of YunHo's shoulder blades. It left YunHo speechless. He felt a blush creeping to his face, a rather rare occasion if you remembered that YunHo was very much dead, yet wasn't.

“You are quite cocky, are you not?” he responded with a soft chuckle. JaeJoong was, without doubt, right. Even though YunHo barely knew the elemental for not more than a few weeks, he already found the latter taking up most of his unbeating heart.

“I need to be, if I do not wish to lose you to your fear,” JaeJoong replied, and YunHo could literally feel the smile gracing those plush lips.

“What if I cannot control my craving for your blood?” YunHo mumbled, closing his eyes when he inhaled the scent of fresh grass and lemons emanating from JaeJoong.

“You do not have to fight against it,” JaeJoong whispered, cheek resting against the juncture of YunHo's shoulder blades whilst his hands were still lingering on YunHo's chest. “I am yours utterly, as you are mine. If you crave my blood, it shall belong to you,” he muttered when drawing back from YunHo's cold body. For him, it was a pleasant coldness and nothing to be scared of.

“You sure are bold,” YunHo uttered when he turned to face JaeJoong. The latter gave him a beautiful smile, his dark-brown eyes sparkling. YunHo felt another blush creeping through his cheeks. JaeJoong was the first who made him feel like this ever since he had become a vampire, and it left him tongue-tied when he traced his own cheek for the warmth spreading through it.

His hand was joined by JaeJoong's, the same redness gracing his cheeks when he stared deep into YunHo's eyes. “May I stay overnight?” he breathed and YunHo could feel the quick heartbeat through JaeJoong's palm lingering above his own.

“Do you wish for me to retreat?” YunHo asked when he got hold of JaeJoong's right palm and gently kissed the rushing pulse of his wrist.

JaeJoong's blush deepened, his eyes hooded and lips trembling when he whispered, “Not in the slightest.” YunHo encircled his waist with his right arm, pulling the shorter male closer when he stole a chaste kiss from his plush lips. JaeJoong tiptoed a little when he leaned more into YunHo, his arms snaking around the latter's neck whilst YunHo's arms lingered around his waist and torso. Keeping their lips locked, YunHo stumbled with JaeJoong towards the mattress of his bed when the night had come over Sadame.

*****

At night, the forests lay still. Nocturnal animals were, by means, not as loud as one would believe, and fairies were long resting in their timber quarters. Vampires were, by then, feasting in the human world. No one was to witness the passion inside a secret shack innocently erected on the border between Timber Forest and Forbidden Forest emanating from the pair rolling around a wide mattress with their lips locked.

Long ago had their shirts been thrown to the ground, fingers sliding gently and demandingly over exposed pale and ivory skin. The moon stood high in the sky, its rays being the only witness of indecently murmured names and gasps. Auburn hair was splayed over a red pillow, plush lips parted when taking in a deep breath whilst bow-shaped lips were tracing along a slender neck. JaeJoong's fingers were entangled with YunHo's dishevelled hair, a layer of perspiration forming on the smaller one's skin with every touch of YunHo.

Gently, YunHo traced every defined muscle of JaeJoong with his finger, his lips worshipping every texture of ivory skin whilst he ravished in the rushing pulse he felt pumping through every vein in JaeJoong's body. It aroused him just as much as JaeJoong did himself. The auburn haired mewled, pleased, into his mouth when YunHo claimed his lips, his arms holding tight onto the brown haired's shoulders whilst his legs were entangled with YunHo's strong limbs. A fire was spreading through his wings, arousing him to an unbearable level. It let a flush spread throughout his body, his ivory skin shining a light crimson from the tip of his ears to his navel.

YunHo drew back from JaeJoong's lips when the latter was barely able to breathe. He watched his chest rising and sinking rapidly with every intake, the layer of perspiration letting the flush gracing his skin shine beautifully under the moonlight. YunHo thumbed a hardened nipple gently, relishing in the shudder that coursed through JaeJoong's figure. “You've never done this before, have you?” YunHo breathed, basking in the way JaeJoong reacted so sensitively to his every touch.

From under his eyelashes, JaeJoong looked at Yunho, his parted lips trembling with every intake of needed breath whilst his tongue darted out to slightly lick over the plush texture. “Never,” he breathed, his eyes darkened a soft black when he palmed YunHo's cheek. “I know about the process of mating, though,” he further whispered and lifted his head slightly to gently nip on YunHo's bottom lip.

YunHo drew back slightly, his golden eyes raking over JaeJoong's flushed face whilst his fingers were tracing along the latter's cheekbone. “Don't call it mating, JaeJoong,” he whispered, smiling softly when the latter cocked his head and inwardly leaned more into his fingers.

“What shall I call it then?” JaeJoong whispered and gently glided with his fingers from YunHo's cheek over his neck and travelled towards his chest where it lingered lightly over his heart.

YunHo leaned down and traced the shell of JaeJoong's left ear gently with the tip of his nose. “Lovemaking,” he breathed into the delicate ear and held JaeJoong a little tighter who smiled softly and blushed just a little more when he buried his face in YunHo's shoulder.

“Will you make love to me then, YunHo?” the auburn haired whispered into YunHo's shoulder, his arms tightening their hold on him when YunHo softly responded, “It'd be an honour.” Soon after, JaeJoong found his lips deliciously claimed by YunHo. He felt warm all over, the pleasant tingling in his wings making him all fuzzy inside. With utter care, YunHo ran his fingers tenderly over JaeJoong's exposed skin, exploring every defined muscle and marvelled in the goosebumps appearing beneath his digits.

A soft moan escaped JaeJoong's lips, his blush deepening just a bit more when YunHo shifted between his legs into a more comfortable position and brushed with his thigh against JaeJoong's awakening erection. Embarrassment seeped through the elemental when YunHo worked on his trousers, his chest heaving, when inch by inch, he was exposed for YunHo's golden eyes to see. JaeJoong's breath quickened when he looked at YunHo, a shudder coursing through him when he witnessed YunHo's eyes turning a soft caramel-brown whilst raking over his bare body.

JaeJoong swallowed, a prurient mewl roaring through his throat when YunHo got rid of his own pair of trousers and crawled back between JaeJoong's legs with a knowing smirk. “Like what you see?” YunHo breathed, towering over JaeJoong whilst wrapping the auburn haired's legs around his waist.

Cunningly, JaeJoong's tongue licked over the plush texture of his lips. “Tantalising,” he breathed, his eyes sparkling whilst lingering on YunHo's nether regions.

“You are quite sexy yourself,” YunHo breathed when he leaned in and stole another kiss from JaeJoong's lips. JaeJoong writhed beneath YunHo when the latter's lips travelled along his pulsating carotid artery, gasps and soft moans leaving his parted lips when the brown haired rocked his hips gently back and forth and let their erections rub against one another. His fingers were entangled in YunHo's hair, eyes closed and neck bared for YunHo to assault with his lips and tongue.

A low growl roared through YunHo's throat when he nuzzled JaeJoong's neck, the pulsating veins beneath alluring him to devour them with a salacious unique scent. His lips trembled against JaeJoong's skin, his arms tightening around the lean torso when he bared his canine teeth.

“Bite me,” JaeJoong breathed, YunHo drawing back with shock. He found JaeJoong staring at him, his own eyes widened. JaeJoong cupped YunHo's cheek with his right hand when a soft smile scurried over his ravished lips. “It's okay, if you do.”

YunHo shook his head, grabbing JaeJoong's hand before he guided it to his lips. “I better not,” he breathed, his lips lingering just a breath above JaeJoong's wrist. “I wouldn't be able to stop,” he whispered when he mouthed the ivory skin. JaeJoong lifted himself a little from the mattress, a groan pearling from both their lips when he made himself comfortable in YunHo's lap.

“Then I will nibble on you,” JaeJoong whispered, gently tugging with his teeth on YunHo's earlobe before he nipped further along his neck. YunHo sighed in bliss at the ministration, his arms tightening around JaeJoong's waist when he ground the latter into his impassioned groin. A sinful moan fell from JaeJoong's lips, his head buried in YunHo's collarbone. They fell back onto the mattress with entangled limbs, the moonlight illuminating them from the window above YunHo's bed.

“You are quite a vixen,” YunHo mumbled before he chastely kissed JaeJoong's smiling lips. JaeJoong's mouth fell open with a silent, pleasured cry when YunHo encircled his erection with his hand. His hips were bucking into the arousing touch, heat coursing throughout his figure emanating from his glittery wings. “Turn around, JaeJoong,” the brown haired breathed into JaeJoong's ear whilst thumbing the slit of JaeJoong's cock. Whimpering, the auburn haired did as told, his face resting on the red fluffy pillow with his chest snugly pressed against the mattress. A shiver ran through him when YunHo traced his back with his fingers, followed by light kisses of his lips. Sighs turned into mewls when YunHo's kisses travelled from his rump upwards his spine until they lingered at the juncture of his wings near his shoulder blades.

A low moan evaporated from his lips when YunHo pressed his erection flush against his backside. His wings were flapping a little with the heat caused by YunHo's touches, the glittery engravings glowing softly. YunHo marvelled at the sight, gently running his fingers over the delicate mono-winged pair. He felt warmth spreading through his fingertips by touching the azure limbs. With every new ministration, JaeJoong whimpered YunHo's name over and over again, his fingers clutching onto the mattress whilst leaning more into the soothing coldness YunHo's body provided his heated skin. His eyes shot open, heartbeat quickening when he felt YunHo's finger probing at his anus. It felt wet and slippery with the lubricant YunHo had fetched from his nightstand, one of the few remains he had taken from the human world.

“Relax,” YunHo whispered into JaeJoong's ear, gently nibbling on the spiky tip when he eased his finger into JaeJoong's entrance as the other took a deep breath. YunHo distracted JaeJoong from his probing finger by nipping and sucking on his skin, the auburn haired writhing in pleasure. His hair was dishevelled and stuck to his sweaty skin. “Are you all right?” YunHo rasped when he let three fingers glide in and out of JaeJoong's entrance carefully. The latter mewled softly into the pillow, his left cheek resting on the smooth mattress when he moved his hips back into the pleasant, albeit a little uncomfortable, feeling of YunHo's fingers inside of him.

“だいじょうぶ,” he whispered in a breathy moan, his wings glowing a little more. YunHo looked puzzled at the elemental beneath him, his fingers never halting their movements when he felt every rushing heartbeat of JaeJoong coursing through himself.

“Come again?” he asked, cocking his head a little when he caught a glimpse of JaeJoong's opening eyes glimmering in a soft crystalline colour before it turned back to the soft black that had darkened his brown eyes.

“I'm fine,” JaeJoong responded, a soft smile on his lips when he looked over his shoulder at YunHo. It was when YunHo retrieved his fingers from his entrance that he registered in his clouded mind that there was one important characteristic about him he had not revealed to YunHo yet. “YunHo,” he whispered, the taller humming in response when he planted gentle kisses along the small of his back. “There is something I have to tell you,” JaeJoong rasped and turned his torso a little to catch more of a glimpse of YunHo.

“Shall I stop?” YunHo asked and brushed a strand of JaeJoong's dishevelled hair out of his face. JaeJoong shook his head in response. He turned further around to face YunHo. The brown haired traced his cheek gently with his fingers. “What do you want to tell me?”

The affection he saw flashing inside of YunHo's eyes left him tongue-tied. He smiled softly when he shook his head. “It's nothing.” He decided for himself that he would inform YunHo about his extraordinary ability when the time would come. He urged YunHo to continue, not wanting to miss what it felt like to be one with his soulmate. It was painful at first when YunHo gently and carefully entered him, the wave of pleasure washing over him with every following motion. It was the bond with his soulmate that made it all the more pleasurable with the moon being the only witness of their salacious union. They didn't last long in their passionate play, low pleasured groans erupting from their lips when they reached their peak. Sagging sated against the mattress, both tried to regain their stamina. Their night was still young and the morning was still far.

*****

YunHo woke to the chirping of a bird sitting on the windowsill above his head. Dawn had befallen Sadame and its inhabitants were slowly awakening. The brown haired shifted a little on his mattress, a smile scurrying over his lips when he eyed the source of a second weight pressing persistently against his body. He brushed a strand of auburn hair out of JaeJoong's face, marvelling in the soft, yet sharp, features lying so peacefully before his eyes. A soft hum resounded in his ears, JaeJoong snuggling closer to him when he mumbled something YunHo's sensitive ears weren't able to catch.

It was when the bird chirped a bit louder that he nudged JaeJoong a little to wake the latter up. JaeJoong grumbled in protest, turning around on the bed with the sheet sliding off his shoulder. YunHo kissed along JaeJoong's shoulder blade, constantly breathing JaeJoong's name into the latter's ear in between his feathery kisses. A smile played over JaeJoong's plush lips, eyes still closed as he leaned a bit back into YunHo's touch.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” YunHo chided and chuckled softly when he got a sleepy reply of, “Don't want.”

“I believe you must return to your Nana, if you don't want anyone to notice that you're gone,” YunHo mumbled, streaking his fingers through the softness of JaeJoong's auburn hair. By then, JaeJoong's eyes were wide open.

“Don't remind me,” JaeJoong whispered, drawing YunHo's right arm over him whilst entangling his fingers gently with YunHo's slender ones. “Can't I stay here?” he asked, turning around to face YunHo. “I don't want to leave,” he whispered and found his lips soon sealed with YunHo's pair.

It lasted another few kisses before JaeJoong faced the reality, albeit pushed a little by YunHo to do so, and tried to untangle himself from the sheets and YunHo's limbs. YunHo stayed in bed, watching JaeJoong dressing his naked figure with a salacious smile on his bow-shaped lips.

“How do you feel?” YunHo asked with a hint of regret in his voice when he noticed the slight limping of JaeJoong.

The latter blinked a bit lost at him before a soft crimson coloured his cheeks. It was followed by a beautiful smile whilst he bashfully straightened his dishevelled hair. “Great.”

They shared a wide smile before JaeJoong decided with a very heavy heart that he should leave if he still wanted to be back at Timber Castle when the sunrays reached its leaves. He bid YunHo goodbye with a loving kiss, reluctantly pulling away before he left YunHo's shack and promised that they would meet at the festivity of the following week again.

 

Meanwhile at Timber Castle had HaMi risen early from her slumber and hoped to Primoris that JaeJoong would return before the queen was demanding to see him. The hour of their promised time came agonisingly fast and closer, and by now, every fairy in Timber Castle was bustling around. It did not last long for the queen to enter JaeJoong's quarters. She blinked in surprise when she just found her adopted son's foster mother inside.

“Is JaeJoong still busy with his morning wash?” the delicate fairy inquired when she found no trace of JaeJoong.

“Oh, yes. I hope you do not resent him for his lateness, but he slept long today,” HaMi lied, hoping that the queen would buy her words.

“Not at all. Today is a fine day for sleeping a bit longer,” the queen remarked and clapped her hands. “Please do tell him that I am waiting for him in the royal halls. The brunch with his wooers is already prepared,” she said, and HaMi promised to let her charge know. She was glad that, for now, she could put the queen off, but she really hoped that JaeJoong would return soon. However, her luck only lasted for about twenty minutes. She was walking through the hallway towards the royal garden when the queen approached her once more.

“HaMi! Did I not ask you to send JaeJoong to me? Where is he?” the delicate fairy inquired with a stern voice, her eyebrows furrowed with anger.

“Forgive me, your Highness, but he sends his regrets for not participating in the brunch. He did not feel hungry,” HaMi replied, feeling uneasy at the narrowed eyes her mistress was eyeing her with.

“Well then, please lead me to him. I still wish to talk with him about today,” the queen announced and, albeit feeling very uneasy, HaMi motioned for the queen to follow her to the garden. Her steps were not rushing, yet not too slow for the queen to get suspicious. HaMi just hoped that JaeJoong would return to the garden any minute now.

The garden was quite empty when HaMi and the queen entered it, the old foster mother swallowing the lump in her throat when the queen turned to her with narrowed eyes.

“Where is he?” the delicate fairy snarled harshly. HaMi was tongue-tied, the kindhearted fairy wincing when her mistress inquired louder, “Where is JaeJoong?!”

“You have been calling for me?” reached their ears in a melodious calming voice, causing the two female fairies to turn towards the fountain near the forest. There he indeed stood, dressed decently in his white shirt and light coloured trousers with a fluffy rabbit in his arms.

“Where have you been? I was waiting for you in the royal hall! You are missing the brunch with your wooers,” the queen complained immediately whilst storming towards the slightly taller elemental.

“Pardon me, Queen Mother, but the morning was quite too charming to spend it inside, and I did not feel hungry,” JaeJoong responded with a beauteous smile on his lips. HaMi had watched her charge closely from afar. She witnessed the rosy glow on JaeJoong's cheek, the aura emanating from him speaking of maturity. A gentle smile lay on her lips when she acknowledged to herself that JaeJoong was no longer a youngster.

“Very well, then; please join me now, though, for brunch,” the queen announced, and JaeJoong agreed, albeit asking her for a few minutes to himself before he would follow. The queen concurred with his request and retreated soon after back into the royal halls. JaeJoong bid the brown rabbit in his arms goodbye before he made his way to HaMi.

“I'm sorry for troubling you, Nana,” the auburn haired muttered with furrowed eyebrows when he stood in front of the smaller female.

She smiled genuinely at him, palming his smooth cheek with her wrinkled palm whilst uttering, “You do not have to be sorry. I see that it was worth letting you go.” JaeJoong's eyes widened when a bashful blush graced his face. She chuckled softly. “Do not worry. I am probably the only one who noticed your change into maturity.”

“You know me far too well,” JaeJoong muttered in embarrassment and rubbed his hand bashfully over the nape of his neck.

“Something seems to bother you though,” HaMi noted, startling her charge a little. “Did YunHo not treat you well?” she asked a little worried, cupping his face in her palms.

It brought a soft smile to JaeJoong's lips when he encircled her wrists with his hands. “Not in the slightest. He was quite a gentleman,” he responded and gnawed nervously on his bottom lip. “I .... I did not tell him that I can conceive,” he whispered and searched for HaMi's eyes. They spoke of understanding and sympathy.

“Do not worry your pretty head over this. It is not certain yet that your union will have offspring,” she muttered with a motherly smile resting on her lips. “Although, I would be delighted to tend for a smaller version of you,” she further noted and brought a bashful smile to JaeJoong's lips. The younger elemental soon after excused himself to join the queen for brunch as he had promised. He still had the evening to converse more with his foster mother.

 

The week until the next festivity was passing by with preparations for a feast that would keep the wooers and common folk ensnared with the courting of Timber Castle's heir. For this week, there were no planned meetings with JaeJoong's wooers, and he was quite glad for that. He really could not focus onto any of his wooers with the current change his body had to face. He wasn't at all surprised. He knew that ever since he had left YunHo after their passionate night, that the offspring of their union was growing under his heart. A wide smile had stretched over his lips when he first had felt the new life with his elemental soul. Yet, at the same time, worry befell him at the thought of what would happen if the queen or any other fairy were to find out about him being an elemental, about YunHo, about them, and their offspring.

For the week, JaeJoong was able to keep his pleasant secret to himself, but with every passing day, he knew that his foster mother would notice his change sooner than later. There wouldn't be much time left before a bump would appear with the growth of the baby and would draw attention to itself by letting his tummy glow softly.

It was the evening of the festivity when JaeJoong stood in his room to dress himself for the feast. He stood at his window, his eyes lingering on the nocturnal sky whilst his hands were resting on his bare abdomen. Absentminded, he traced gentle circles on his still flat tummy, a soft hum pearling from his lips. He did not register HaMi entering their connected quarters. With her head cocked a little to the side, she watched her charge. With a smile on her lips, she quietly closed the door, which resulted in JaeJoong slowly turning his head towards her. He mirrored her smile, assuring her of the assumption lying on the tip of her tongue. She rushed over to her young charge and carefully palmed the auburn haired's abdomen.

“Can you already feel it?” she breathed, a single tear glistening in her motherly eyes.

“Yes. I feel it growing with every breath I take,” JaeJoong whispered with an affection only a father-to-be could hold in his voice.

“This is extraordinarily exciting!” HaMi exclaimed whilst clapping her hands together giddily. “You will tell him tonight, will you not?” she asked, and JaeJoong nodded bashfully. He just hoped to be able to sneak out of the festivity a little earlier to actually meet YunHo at their respective venue in the garden. He could hardly wait to see the brown-haired vampire again, let alone tell him about their offspring.

A graceful smile rested on his lips throughout the vespertine gathering, albeit he didn't really pay close attention to the happenings around him. The courting of his wooers tired him even more as they did before, and when the deep night had slowly seeped over Timber Castle, he excused himself with a small apologetic smile that he was exhausted and would seek his sleeping quarters for the night. He shared a knowing smile with HaMi when he was dismissed, the older fairy following him to make sure no one was to disturb the secret meeting of her charge with his soulmate in the garden.

JaeJoong hummed a chipper tune softly to himself when he waited for YunHo to leave his hideout. And sure enough, the brown haired stepped cautiously out of the forest.

“I was staring to think you would not come,” YunHo muttered, a coy smile stretching over his bow-shaped lips when he approached JaeJoong at the fountain.

“How could I possibly not come?” JaeJoong responded joyfully and welcomed YunHo in his arms. He was more than delighted to accept the kiss YunHo bestowed upon his lips.

“Have you yearned for me so badly? You glow quite beautifully with excitement,” YunHo mumbled against JaeJoong's lips when they parted, a loving smile gracing his own pair of bow-shaped ones.

“I have missed the sensation of your cold figure pressing so pleasantly against my own,” JaeJoong breathed and leaned closer against YunHo's strong chest. “I wonder if my heartbeat quickening when I see you and the happiness you can pour through me is what being in love feels like,” he muttered and searched for YunHo's eyes with a soft blush gracing his features.

YunHo smiled gently down at him whilst cupping his face. “It most certainly does,” he breathed before he placed his lips once more atop the plush pair of JaeJoong and kissed him most tenderly.

“There is something I need to tell you, YunHo,” the auburn haired muttered when Yunho pulled back. The taller hummed in response, motioning for JaeJoong to continue. “I actually meant to tell you when you held me that night,” he breathed, a hue of red crossing his cheeks when he looked into YunHo's eyes. He took a deep breath before he let the words roll from his tongue, “I am able to conceive.”

YunHo's face was blank when he blinked at JaeJoong. When the words had finally registered in his mind, his mouth fell open in surprise. “You're telling me that you actually can get pregnant?” he asked in a hushed voice and earned a curt nod in response. He chuckled nervously. “How is that possible? I mean, I have never heard of a male fairy giving birth before. Why didn't you tell me earlier?” There was a hint of distress audible in his voice, and JaeJoong bashfully dropped his head.

“Common male fairies are seldomly - if at all - able to conceive successfully, and just a fairly small rate of elementals can in general,” JaeJoong muttered and lifted his eyes once more to look at YunHo. “I am one of them, probably the only one you will ever see, and right now,” he said, getting hold of YunHo's hand which he placed gently atop his abdomen, “there is the offspring of our union growing inside of me.”

YunHo's lips trembled at the revelation. Tentatively, he let his hand linger on JaeJoong's flat tummy, his mouth opening and closing before he finally was able to whisper, “Why haven't you told me?”

“I didn't want you to stop,” JaeJoong breathed, the blush creeping into face resembling the soft one colouring YunHo's cheeks. “Are you mad that I didn't tell you?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry and a hint of guilt.

YunHo contemplated his emotions before he slightly shook his head with a gentle smile. “It's not really that; it's just that if I had known before, I would have been more careful or stopped, even,” he remarked and palmed JaeJoong's cheeks, his thumb gently tracing over the smooth skin. “I always had dreamed of having my own family, but now I have to worry about your and our baby's well-being,” he further exclaimed and brushed a single tear from JaeJoong's eye that had gathered in its corner.

“YunHo,” JaeJoong breathed, overwhelmed at the fatherly affection seeping through him emanating from YunHo's left palm resting on his abdomen. Their moment was interrupted by a curt hiss of HaMi, “JaeJoong, you have to hurry back inside.” With a loving kiss they bid each other goodbye, promising one another that they would meet soon again. But luck decided to be not generous this time.


	4. Part 4

Albeit being very cautious during their secret meetings in general, JaeJoong grew a little inattentive with the giddiness his pregnancy spread throughout his figure. He felt the baby grow with each passing day, and knowing that his pregnancy would only last for six months, he was sure that soon, a bump would be visible together with a soft glow. But he did not think about that yet. His mind was solely focused on meeting YunHo, and so he did not notice that when he sneaked out of Timber Castle at night and vanished into the forest without any intention to return, a guard had caught a glimpse of him. Even though YunHo had been feasting in the human world, after the ban had been lifted from him again for his quite formidable behaviour, he still stayed at the latter's shack and lay sleeping in YunHo's bed upon the latter's return.

It was broad daytime when JaeJoong finally returned to Timber Castle, and he found himself greeted with a very enraged-looking queen upon entering the royal garden. He gulped notably, his eyes shortly snapping to HaMi, who only could mouth an apology before the queen drew back his attention towards her with a harsh, “Your quarters. Immediately.” He knew it would have been the easiest to escape with whatever breeze being around, but seeing how the guards were holding onto his foster mother let him ruefully drop his head when he followed the queen and guards inside Timber Castle towards his quarters.

By the time they reached JaeJoong's room, he found his chamber in a chaos. Every possible object lay scattered on the floor, his bed dishevelled and shelves torn. It seemed as though the queen had rummaged through everything that would lead her to his whereabouts in her rage that she didn't leave anything unharmed. He sighed heavily when he, as well, found his window locked completely to any sunlight. The same was for the secret window of HaMi.

“Where have you been last night? And don't you dare lie to me, JaeJoong, or I will have little mercy on the fate awaiting your traitorous foster mother,” the delicate fairy snarled, and a hiss resounded from HaMi when the guards held her arm not gently at all. It was then that he witnessed the bruises gracing her old, but normally soft, features.

“Do not hurt her, please. She has nothing to do with this,” JaeJoong begged her, and with a curt motion of her head, the guards threw HaMi onto JaeJoong's bed. The auburn haired rushed to her side, guilt and regret on his features, when he carefully lifted the older female into a sitting position.

“Well? Your whereabouts. Now,” the queen demanded to know, and JaeJoong contemplated how to tell the enraged fairy where he had been without telling her who YunHo actually was.

“I,” he started and passed a quick glance at his foster mother. Albeit she tried to hold him back with a mouthed 'don't,' he still continued, “I've been with my soulmate.”

Once the words had been registered, the queen ushered the guards to leave and wait in front of the door whilst assuring them that she would be fine by herself. When the door clicked shut, she turned towards JaeJoong with fury glistening in her eyes. “Soulmate, you say. Who is it?” she inquired, her arms crossed before her chest.

“None of your petty wooers, and I thank Primoris for that,” JaeJoong retorted and stared into the queen's furious eyes. “Who it is, however, is not for you to know.” He had risen from the bed by now and made his way over to his duvet mindlessly thrown across the chamber before.

“How dare you, you little,” the queen growled when she stepped closer to JaeJoong. The latter had his back turned towards her, which only fuelled her rage more. “Look at me when I talk to you!” she yelled and grasped for JaeJoong's arms to turn him around. She, however, only brushed through translucent air. Her eyes widened when the part of JaeJoong's back she had touched turned solid again.

“I'm afraid I have lost the will to trust you,” JaeJoong muttered when he turned to face the queen. Regret lay in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in sympathy when he clutched the duvet he had fetched to his chest.

“You insolent,” the queen drew harshly through her teeth, her features contorting with anger whilst her balled fists were shaking. “Fine. We will see how long you can keep that soulmate of yours a secret,” she spat and turned soon after to leave JaeJoong's quarters. It resounded with a clank and the jingling of keys when the door was locked to keep JaeJoong and HaMi from escaping in any way.

HaMi watched her charge by rummaging around his quarters, trying to ease the chaos the queen had left behind during her first inquiry of JaeJoong's whereabouts. She knew that JaeJoong took her smaller injuries to his heart, otherwise he wouldn't still be here. “You shouldn't have stayed, JaeJoong-ah,” she voiced out her concern, fearing for her charge's life when the queen was to find out about his soulmate being a vampire. Death would await him, albeit the possibility of him being used as a mating object solely because of his elemental being was much higher. After all, the queen was obsessed with the idea to bring back the elementals to Sadame. Just her methods were quite worrisome.

“I could not possibly leave you here,” JaeJoong muttered and settled down next to his foster mother. “I already troubled you enough, and it is my turn to repay you for protecting me by now protecting you instead, who is so important to me,” he exclaimed with a soft smile when he gently cupped HaMi's face to examine the bruises on her left eye, cheek, and the cut on her lip.

“You shouldn't worry about an old woman like me, JaeJoong-ah,” HaMi remarked, hissing a little when JaeJoong applied a tincture on her bruises to soothe the pain. “There is a life growing inside of you that you must worry about,” she breathed and palmed JaeJoong's abdomen. The texture of his skin had become a little soft compared to the former taut muscles. By the time he would reach the first month, a bump would already be visible. She saw tears rolling down JaeJoong's cheeks upon her words.

JaeJoong buried his face in her shoulder when he felt the fear seeping through him overpowering his every nerve. “I'm so scared of what she will do to my baby when she finds out that its father is a vampire,” he whispered, his shoulders shaking with the sobs escaping his throat. HaMi drew soothing circles on his back, finding calming words whilst trying to keep her own sadness in check. She knew what would happen, but she couldn't bring it over herself to voice out what JaeJoong feared would happen.

 

A few nights had passed since YunHo had last seen JaeJoong. He neither was to be seen in the royal garden, nor did he appear at his shack. It worried him greatly that in the shelter of the deep night he had decided to search for JaeJoong inside of Timber Castle. He knew that it was a great risk, but the anxiety he felt was far too great to be ignored. Very cautiously, he slipped out of his general sleeping quarters at Vampire's Cave in Forbidden Forest, time and again cursing under his breath when a vampire stirred in their slumber.

Once he left the entrance of the cave, YunHo rushed through the stillness of Forbidden Forest and only slowed his steps when he reached the border to Timber Castle. His ears were very attentive, golden eyes scanning through the darkness always in search of a shadow that would reek of danger. Everything around YunHo was pitch-black, the lights of Timber Castle dimmed to an extent that made it easier for him to manoeuvre through the shadows on quiet feet past the few guards he might come across on their nightly patrol. He was lucky, though, to find the garden in utter silence. Only the sound of crickets reached his ears whilst he searched for a way to get inside Timber Castle without causing a commotion.

It was when he managed to reach the stairs leading into the hallways that a very faint scent of grass and lemon reached his nostrils. He turned his head from side to side in search of the source, but there was nothing in sight. The scent intensified just a little though when he lifted his eyes and let them glide along the thick bark of Timber Castle upwards. He scanned over every knothole, cautiously climbing upwards the bark with his fingers clutching onto every indention on his way in search of the knothole he was sure belonged to JaeJoong's quarters. He was close to the crown when he was sure he had found the source of JaeJoong's scent. The addicting flavour emanated from two knotholes, though, both of them being hidden behind a layer of wood. His nails were carefully grazing over the surface of the wider knothole in front of him. The other, smaller one, was to his right and not wide enough for him to fit into.

YunHo halted in his movement when he heard a faint voice from inside asking for who he was. He contemplated whether to answer or not, recognizing the voice to be not JaeJoong's, but a female one. It sounded familiar to him and he was pretty sure that it belonged to JaeJoong's foster mother. He was about to respond when the voice called silently for help. Fearing the worst for JaeJoong's well-being, YunHo called out a curt, “Move aside,” before he plunged his fist through the thickness of the board keeping the knothole locked. It didn't last long for the wooden barrier to crumble in defeat under YunHo's assault and to give way to the darkened chamber. He found JaeJoong's foster mother staring with wide eyes at him from across the now open knothole.

“Y-you,” she breathed, her voice hushed and trembling. With a respectful bow, YunHo entered the sleeping quarter and excused himself for the intrusion. Almost immediately his golden eyes shifted towards his right where JaeJoong was slumbering soundly in his bed. A breath of relief fell from his lips when the anxiety he had felt before vanished with just a passing glance onto the constant heaving chest of his elemental lover.

“Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?” HaMi hissed, following after YunHo, who had silently approached JaeJoong's bed.

“I know it is insolent of me, but when I haven't heard of him in days, there was no way for me to get not worried about his .... _their_ well-being,” YunHo muttered when he settled down onto the edge of the bed closest to JaeJoong's torso and extracted his hand to gently brush it over the sleeping one's cheek.

“You are far too kind for a vampire,” HaMi muttered when she watched YunHo handling JaeJoong with such care as if he were afraid to break him with the simplest of his touch.

YunHo smiled genuinely at her words when he watched JaeJoong's sleeping features. “One of my human habits, I suppose,” he breathed and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows when he had the feeling that JaeJoong's cheeks looked a little slimmer. “Has he fallen sick? He looks quite worn out even in his sleep,” he voiced out his concern.

“Despite his approaching morning sickness, he suffers mental fatigue,” HaMi responded and settled down onto the other side of JaeJoong's bed. YunHo cocked his head at her in wonder. “Have you not wondered why the windows are locked or why I would call for help?” she whispered and YunHo's lips fell open when it dawned on him.

“They know of me. They emprisoned you because of me!” YunHo exclaimed and HaMi had to shush him when JaeJoong stirred a little in his recently rare sleep.

“They do, and yet, they do not. They do know of JaeJoong's soulmate, but until now, we both had been successful in keeping you still a secret. It, however, will get tricky soon with JaeJoong's pregnancy,” HaMi said and eyed her sleeping charge worriedly. “A little bump has already started to show, and it will not take long for it to glow,” she said and faced YunHo. “I fear the moment most when they will find out of the baby to be from you, a vampire, because once it would be born, it would be executed before it even managed to cry.”

Guilt and fear washed over YunHo's eyes at the words HaMi had uttered. With a deep breath he palmed JaeJoong's cheek gently, tears burning behind his eyes when he decided to fight. “I will not let them lay a hand on you or our baby, you hear me? No one's going to hurt my family,” he promised the sleeping JaeJoong and left HaMi speechless. She was startled when, after a short peck onto JaeJoong's forehead, YunHo rose from the bed and moved over to the knothole he had entered from.

HaMi had followed him curtly and meant to address YunHo, but the latter beat her to it, “You are the only one I can trust on this, so I ask of you to, please, take care of JaeJoong and our baby. I know it is too much to ask for, but you need to give me time before I will be able to free you from your confinements; until then, please tell him that I love him and yearn for the day to hold him in my arms again.” Without another thought and sure of YunHo's promise, HaMi agreed to his words, and after a curt goodbye, she watched YunHo leap back onto the ground before he dashed into the darkness of the forest. Yes, she was sure she could trust the brown-haired vampire and smiled a little when she eyed JaeJoong being oblivious to the happenings of this night.

“You sure found a very decent man, JaeJoong,” she muttered and cursed a little under her breath when she wondered what she was going to do now with the obviously broken window without letting anyone know about it being probably the only way out to their freedom. In the end, she decided on an unnecessary part of her bed and managed to nail it as quietly as possible against the knothole. Now their fate lay solely in YunHo's hands.

*****

As predicted, it didn't last long for JaeJoong's pregnancy to be revealed. With the next festivity approaching, his tummy had already grown a small but visible bump. He did not try to hide his condition when the queen had entered his confinement to keep an eye on him for the festivity. Her eyes had immediately caught sight of the greyish glow emanating from his protruding middle, and anger had washed over her in the split of a second.

“A vampire!” she screeched in such a volume it was impossible for the entire castle to not hear. That JaeJoong's tummy glowed in a soft grey could only agree to such a conclusion. Fairies, and above all, elementals, were creatures of light whilst vampires were creatures of the dark. “You had intercourse with a vampire and dare to carry a monster inside of you!” she spat with her features contorted more with disgust than anything else. By the time the festivity was officially about to start, the queen cancelled the entire event much to the complaint of her people and raised eyebrows of the vampires.

“I wish to speak with the head of the vampires,” she announced without any further explanation of why the annual mating festivities were called an end and waited for DaeHyun to approach her. The old vampire was followed by a small group of younger vampires. With furrowed eyebrows, she motioned the group to follow her inside and led the vampires into a room normally used for counselling. Inside were already the king, three guards, and an advocate.

“What is it the queen of _fairies_ could possibly want to talk about with me?” DaeHyun snarled after settling down on one of the many chairs without any invitation to do so. The four vampires that had joined him lined up behind the old vampire. ChangMin stood to his right, followed by the oldest daughter of DaeHyun, and JunSu who had taken his fledgling YooChun with him. The platinum-blond haired felt a little uneasy. He _knew_ what this meeting was about; after all, YunHo had entrusted him with his plan to free his lover, albeit knowing that JunSu could always betray him. But what kind of friend would he be if he couldn't protect something YunHo so obviously treasured a lot? He just hoped to not stumble over his own tongue when his nervousness got the better of him.

“One of your vampires had indecent contact with a fairy and impregnated them,” the queen announced and stared furiously into the red eyes across from her.

A dark chuckle resounded through the room before the old vampire responded, “What an insolent accusation. Do you have any proof that the one you are looking for is of our kind?” The other vampires were chuckling softly as well. Only JunSu stayed serious and waited for what else was to come.

“I do not have to give you proof of anything,” the queen snarled and rose to her feet. DaeHyun's red eyes narrowed in on her. “I hereby exercise the right of article four in the peace treaty from the 69th ear of reign of Lord MinSoo the first, the founder of Timber Castle. Hand over the accused vampire so that justice be bestowed upon him by death through our advocates,” she declared, and if JunSu weren't already pale ever since he became a vampire, he, by now, would be as white as a limestone wall.

Enraged, DaeHyun sprung to his feet. “Fine, but then I exercise the right of article four in the peace treaty from the 400th ear of reign of my father, Master SeHyun, to hand over the fairy that had indecent contact with a vampire.” Another fit of words were thrown at one another throughout a discussion lasting for over an hour. None was to give in to the other, and albeit the vampires did not know yet who the culprit had been, they did not want to lose against the fairies. Without any agreement, the two parties parted, both equally furious and strong-willed to win this case in any way.

An emergency gathering had been called out once the vampires were back in Vampire's Cave, and all were enraged about the outrageous things the fairies had accused one of them. Every single one of them asserted their innocence, YunHo included. He tried to play the card of an innocent vampire who had been accused of something as enraging as it possibly could be. It was, after all, part of his plan, and whilst combining his delinquent side with a much more complying one, he searched for a secure place in the human world neither fairies nor vampires would ever be able to find. He knew that he would need the few months JaeJoong's pregnancy was still going to last.

The gathering had been dismissed after no culprit had been found in the first inquiry, but more were to follow over the coming weeks with the order following their hierarchy, starting from the top until they reached the bottom. YunHo was lucky for now that he belonged to one of the lower classes, and he could only hope JunSu was able to keep quiet when it was his turn quite soon.

“Where are you going?” JunSu asked him softly when YunHo had sneaked out from the cave and followed him curtly.

“Feasting,” the brown haired muttered and tilted his head a little back. “You want to tag along?” His invitation was honest. After all, like this, he would have an alibi if someone wondered where he had been. And to his luck, JunSu agreed, albeit feeling a little uneasy.

“You do know when they find out that your only fate will be death, right?” the platinum-blond voiced out when he was sure that no one was around.

“I do not worry about that. I worry more about JaeJoong,” YunHo responded with a soft sigh when he looked up at the full moon lingering above the trees' crowns. “When I manage to finish my preparations in five months, then you do not have to worry about me at all, hyung.” JunSu blinked in surprise. That was probably the first time ever that YunHo had genuinely addressed him that way.

“You've changed,” he muttered absentmindedly and found himself soon faced with YunHo.

“You can thank JaeJoong for that when you meet him,” the brown haired responded with such affection it literally left JunSu speechless. They did not talk about YunHo's plan any further, mostly for JunSu to avoid awkward lies when it was time for his inquiry. But with each passing day, YunHo's plan formed to a complex maze only he would be able to understand. All he needed, in the end, was the help of JunSu as he was able to perform a kind of magic none of their fellow vampires ever recognized. But to him, it was perfect. He was about the only one who could free him of the vampire trace connecting him to his breed and it was everything he needed to build a peaceful new life with JaeJoong and their baby in the human world.

*****

The vampire's search after the culprit impregnating a fairy lasted over days and weeks until it reached a month and then two. By then, following the hierarchy, every vampire of pure blood had been deemed innocent even before the inquiry had started as it were those with red eyes who rather beheaded themselves or let themselves willingly burn in the sunlight before they came an arm's length near to a fairy. It was followed by the group of green-eyed vampires, which JunSu belonged to, who had been humans once, and were turned into vampires by a pure blood. Each of them had been deemed innocent of the accusation as well, although it was quite a close one for JunSu. Albeit being very cautious during the inquiry itself, he almost had slipped in his nervousness that he was glad he did a good job for his friend. He had bitten onto his tongue quite painfully, though, before the words accidentally slipped past his lips. Now, it was solely on YunHo to keep the vampires in the dark.

YunHo found it amusing to witness, though, that with the inquiry of the blue-eyed vampires, the headmasters picked, time and again, one out to be inquired further in the next round. Of course, ChangMin, as a child of DaeHyun's direct kin and a green-eyed vampire, did not belong to the suspicious ones. But that was to be expected. After them, it was followed by the group of vampires who once had been human and were turned into vampires by a green-eyed one. Such as YooChun. As one of the newest members in their group, he had to face the general suspicion, and, albeit JunSu vouched for his innocence, was picked for further inquiry.

This left only YunHo's group as the last to be inquired. As someone who had been turned into a vampire by a blue-eyed one, his eyes had turned golden, much to JaeJoong's liking, he knew, and his group was one of the rare ones. He did not really mind that, though. His inquiry went quite perfect, he had to admit. Even though the level of suspicion the headmasters already had just by hearing his name, none were suspicious with any of his answers. He had always been quite a good liar when it was really necessary. Now that he was deemed innocent of the accusation, he had more time to take care of his hideout in the human world. Every passing minute, he prayed that JaeJoong was still all right, and that he and their baby were well.

 

At the same time in Timber Castle, HaMi worried about the condition of her charge. JaeJoong lay with a fever in bed, the separation of him and YunHo slowly having an impact on his body, together with his advancing pregnancy. His protruding tummy had grown quite vividly over the passing first half, and each day, the greyish glow itensified. More than once, JaeJoong called out YunHo's name in his feverish dreams, and more than once, HaMi found herself wishing that the day soon would come in which YunHo would come to fetch them.

Each passing day, HaMi had to witness the same agonizing inquiry. The queen would come into JaeJoong's room and would assault him with questions he frequently denied to answer until she burst with anger and spat into his face what she would do to his child before it would even cry or have the chance to take its first breath. It was the only satisfaction she felt when JaeJoong's features turned from his usually blank facade to one marred with agony and fear. She found outrageous delight in his desperate tears. The only solace JaeJoong still felt in his confinement was HaMi's motherly warmth and the pulsing little heart under his own that kept him strong throughout protecting what was so important to him.

“Your father will come soon, my heart. I can feel it,” JaeJoong muttered whilst drawing soothing circles over his belly. A gentle smile lay on his features whenever he said it. “Yes, he will come soon.” It showed HaMi how strong the bond of JaeJoong and YunHo really was, and she promised herself to do whatever it took to protect her charge from any upcoming harm.

“We just have to hold out a little bit more,” she chimed in and drew the auburn haired into her arms with a soft smile.

“I know it will all be worth it,” JaeJoong breathed with an affectionate smile when he planted a chaste kiss to HaMi's temple before he snuggled against her figure. He was still quite exhausted, and with the current situation, he learned that he slept best with his foster mother by his side. They gained strength for the next coming months whilst the queen got more and more frustrated with every coming day. She was close on giving up on who the vampire was that JaeJoong had chosen as his soulmate. It didn't help much either that the breed of vampires refused to hand over the culprit and instead insisted that none of their people were in any way associated to a fairy after a very long and detailed inquiry. With the next passing weeks, the queen had lost her will to inquire JaeJoong any further. His punishment had been settled long ago, and either way, he would surely wish to face death than help restore the elemental race with whoever was willing to still mate with him.

Rumours had spread around the peoples of the fairylike race over the passing months, all demanding to know what was happening in Timber Castle. When word had spread about the heir expecting the bastard of a vampire by the slip of the tongue of a servant, the opinions of the people ran into different directions. Most were outraged and demanded for the punishment of death to be bestowed upon on his disgraceful behaviour, yet others were intrigued with the revelation of an elemental still being existent and wished to help restore this extraordinary breed. But the official decision made by the royal couple was still yet to be announced with the end of the indecent pregnancy. But this was just a mere passing of time and would not last forever. It didn't last long for the essential day to arrive at last.

It was a starry night when YunHo deemed it the day of his escape with JaeJoong, and hoped to whatever source out there to be on their lucky side. He was inside his shack together with JunSu, the platinum-blond haired staring at him with widened emerald eyes.

“You want me to do what?” the smaller shrieked when he registered the task his friend had bestowed upon him after his magic of lifting the vampire trace of YunHo had been performed successfully.

“Listen, you are the only one I can trust with this. I know it is tricky, but I am sure you can handle it. I just have to prepare the last few things for our escape, and I can't leave JaeJoong longer in this place. Please,” the brown haired begged with pleading eyes. JunSu just couldn't bring himself to say 'no' to the other. After a handful of thanks thrown his way together with hugs and wide smiles, YunHo explained to the platinum-blond haired how to reach JaeJoong's quarters the easiest and fastest way. They bid each other a curt goodbye before YunHo vanished into the human world whilst JunSu turned towards Timber Castle with his task in his mind. He was cautious when he manoeuvred around the fairy grounds as YunHo had described him.

“You douche, YunHo. There are far more guards than you predicted,” the chirpy vampire muttered when the royal garden of Timber Castle was already within his field of vision. He waited for another thirty minutes behind the secure hideout the trunk of a tree provided him with until the guards were patrolling around the front of the castle and deemed it the right moment to rush from the trees upwards Timber Castle's bark towards the highest knotholes he could find. It was YunHo's luck that JunSu was quite a formidable climber. Without another word, he thrust his fist through the wooden plank covering the wider of the two highest knotholes and thrashed the remains into tiny pieces before he climbed onto the windowsill.

An older fairy stood before him, eyes widened when she stared at him. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice latched with worry. A strangled cry soon caught her attention, though, and she rushed to another chamber connected to the one JunSu now climbed into.

“YunHo sent me to fetch you and JaeJoong,” JunSu remarked and stepped further into the dimly lit room. He caught sight of the older fairy rubbing soothing circles over the back of a very pregnant fairy. 'This must be JaeJoong then,' he thought to himself.

“It's time, JaeJoong. Do you think you can handle it until we reached a safer place?” HaMi asked her charge, the latter clutching the sheets like a vice when another wave of agony coursed through his figure in his labour. His protruding belly was glowing bright and had turned a little translucent. JaeJoong's eyes were glistening with a crystalline colour, his elemental soul peaked, which let him fall back into the ancient elemental language, “いいよ。心配しないでよ、ナナ.” A soft smile rested on his lips before he lifted himself from the mattress with help of HaMi. JunSu had to gulp when he had a better view on JaeJoong. The auburn haired was indeed extraordinarily beautiful, just like YunHo had described him. And before JunSu could even wonder how they were getting safely onto the ground, he felt a whist of fresh air carrying them towards YunHo's shack.

He blinked in wonder when he felt the solid ground under his feet again and was astonished when he found himself in front of YunHo's wooden hideout.

“How is that .... We were just at the castle,” he babbled and earned himself a soft chuckle.

“You have an elemental with you. Everything is possible with him,” HaMi remarked, amused, whilst guiding JaeJoong into the hut she had heard about from her charge. The translucency of JaeJoong's belly had already spread around his entire abdomen, and HaMi was already able to make out the grown baby. She turned curtly to JunSu when she had helped JaeJoong settle onto the mattress of YunHo's bed. “You better get YunHo here. Just tell him that he is about to be a father.” She ushered the platinum-blond haired out soon after and closed the door behind her. She really didn't need any observers for the task she was about to fulfill.

Taking a deep breath after washing her hands, she moved over to JaeJoong who was writhing and panting in agony on the bed. “Okay, JaeJoong. This will hurt quite a lot, now, but I need you to pull through this, okay?” she announced and with a curt nod, JaeJoong gave himself into her skilled hands. It had been her, after all, who, 200 years ago, had helped him to be born.

A piercing scream echoed through the stillness of the forest when HaMi forced her hands into the translucency of JaeJoong's belly and got hold of the baby inside to gently let it see the first light of its newborn life.

*****

Hurriedly, YunHo dashed into his shack, his eyes widened and sparkling when he found HaMi watching over JaeJoong resting on his bed. JunSu had followed after him.

“Shush, you'll wake them,” HaMi whispered and motioned for the two vampires to be quiet.

“I think he needs to wake soon either way. The fairies are out searching for you and they will reach this part of the forest soon,” JunSu announced, albeit feeling sorry for being the one bringing such news.

YunHo had not paid attention to their conversation, his focus solely lying on the sleeping figure on his bed. Carefully, he sat down beside JaeJoong, whose back was facing him, and traced his features gently with his fingers. A loving smile lay on his lips when he planted a soft kiss onto the auburn haired's temple. JaeJoong stirred upon the tender touch and slightly turned to face YunHo. The sheet had moved a little down in the process and revealed a sleeping baby. Its features resembled the ones of JaeJoong, the ears being a little spiky at their tip whilst the baby's lips and nose were, without doubt, his own. A gentle smile lay on JaeJoong's lips when YunHo traced his fingers over the soft skin of the baby's chubby cheeks.

“SooJi,” JaeJoong breathed, startling YunHo a little. “Her name is SooJi,” he explained and welcomed the tender kiss of YunHo gladly.

“I don't really like being the bearer of bad news, but there is a horde of furious fairies coming this way, and I don't think they would join us for a cup of tea,” JunSu voiced out, quite worried, and ushered the reunited pair to hurry a little up if they wanted to escape into the human world safely. Albeit being still a little wobbly on his legs, JaeJoong hurried with his sleeping daughter after JunSu and YunHo. Reaching the secure gate towards the human world their hideout was located in, JaeJoong and YunHo had not much time to bid their friend and foster mother an overly emotional goodbye, but they promised that some time in the future, they would meet again.

Once YunHo and JaeJoong stepped into the human world, a new life was waiting for them which they would spend peacefully with their daughter SooJi. And maybe more children to come.

おわり。


End file.
